Ghost Train
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: Sam climbs aboard a ghost train leaving Dean no option but to follow him, now trapped on board they must figure out what made the train crash and stop it from happening again in order to save their own lives. Rated T for bad language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**I've been playing around with this story for a year now and unfortunately it gets pushed to one side when another idea for a story comes along, so if I don't start posting it I don't think I will ever get it finished**

****

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter One**

On a dark moonlit evening in West Virginia, a lonely black crow sat in it tree ruffling its feathers as it looked down on a black impala moving swiftly down the country road.

Inside the two occupants were tired and tense.

"Face it Dean were lost?" there was a hint of frustration in Sam's voice as he looked out of the passenger side window not even bothering to look at his brother

Dean shot a look at Sam and said "Ok so I took a wrong turning somewhere, it's no big deal."

Sam now turned to look at Dean "You do remember that Bobby's waiting for us?"

Dean didn't miss Sam's annoyed tone "Loosen up Sammy; don't get your panties in a bunch we'll get there" when he didn't know

All of a sudden the Impala's engine died and the EMF meter in Dean's duffel bag which was laid on the back seat went berserk. "What the hell, what going on?" Dean looked at Sam and then reached over into his duffel bag and pulled out the EMF meter.

"Well wherever we are it pretty active?" Sam replied

"Sam, you stay in the car, I'm going to take a look around" Dean ordered as he reached for his shotgun and torch, he exited the impala.

"What, not on your own you're not?" Sam started searching thru his own duffel bag for a torch, a minute later he was climbing out of the impala

"God damn it Sam why can't you follow a simple order?"

"You can't give me orders Dean"

Dean looked up and down the road "older brother here"

"Just cause you're older doesn't but you in charge"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't" Sam replied as he took out his cell phone to find there was no signal, he shoved it back in his pocket

Dean started to scan the area with the EMF meter, he took a few more steps up the road and saw ahead of him a light; it was swinging backwards and forward in the dark. Sam wrapped his jacket around him against the cold breeze as he approached his brother; Dean pointed towards the swinging light "Want to take a look?"

"Yeah sure" Sam replied

They made their way towards the light on foot. As they approached Dean saw it was an old fashioned lantern swinging in the breeze, not far from a railroad track. Following the track they eventually came to an old rundown railroad station. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in a long time. Walking to the main entrance Sam noticed that the outside wall was covered in missing person posters. Reading them he noticed that some spanned over thirty years and the last one was a year old that day.

"Hey Dean take a look at these"

Dean walked over "Wow, that's a lot of missing persons, why put posters out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's strange their all males and look here two brothers went missing over fifteen years ago" Sam queried, he wrapped his jacket even closer around him as he felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

"That is strange?" Dean replied as he pushed the door to the ticket office open. It creaked open a little but it wouldn't move any further, they managed to squeeze through the small gap. The small ticket office walls were covered in graffiti, there had been a small fire at some point as one of the walls had been badly scorched.

"That's odd!" Dean pointed to the large old fashioned clock on the wall "It's still working" he checked his watch it was two minutes to eight "and it's the right time".

They left the ticket office, through another door into the waiting room. Wooden benches lined the once cream coloured walls and there was a small open fireplace. "I bet it was really cosy in here?" Dean said sarcastically.

They walked through the open doorway onto the platform. Sam looked up and down the platform and moved towards the edge, the line was overgrown with weeds it was obvious it wasn't in use; walking along the platform Sam stopped when he heard a distant noise "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dean questioned he didn't hear anything

Sam listen for the noise but all he heard was the creaking of the waiting room sign in the breeze "nothing, I thought I heard a whistle from a train; my ears must be playing tricks on me?" Sam replied

The clock in the ticket office struck eight. There was a flash of light and the rundown station came to life, it was as if they had stepped back in time. Now it was a well maintained and fully working station.

"What the hell" Dean looked around at the transformed station he glanced over at Sam who was doing the same, then Dean hear voices coming from the waiting room which they had just left, he went back to take a look, Sam was now at the far end of the platform when he heard the whistle again turning towards Dean he saw the old stationmaster coming out of his office on the opposite side of the platform holding a flag.

"Dean!" he shouted pointing towards the stationmaster

Dean was looking thru the window of the waiting room at the group of people dressed in period costumes. The women wore bonnets and long dark dresses and coats while the men were dressed in suits with long jackets.

"What's this fancy dress night?" he said aloud to himself.

Dean turned when he heard Sam, he looked to where Sam was pointing and then he heard it the faint rumbling on the lines of a train approaching. He saw Sam turn and look down the track at the steam train coming into the station. The train slowed to a stop, the people from the waiting room came out and started to climb aboard. Dean lost sight of Sam for a moment in the steam bellowing from the train, when he saw him again Sam was heading towards one of the observation platform steps of a coach car, Dean started running towards him shouting out "Sam, don't get on the train".

Dean's heart missed a beat as he saw Sam climb aboard leaving him no choice but to follow him. The Stationmaster blew his whistle and waved his flag. The engine driver leaned out of the glassless window and waved. As the train slowly started moving nine US Marshals carrying rifles discreetly jumped aboard the train, once the train had left the station it disappeared into the night.

The stationmaster came out of the ticket office with another missing person poster and pasted it on the station wall. It read

**MISSING TWO BROTHERS**

**SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER LAST SEEN 18th JANUARY 2007**

It showed a photograph of them stood together on the rundown platform of the station. As the old stationmaster walked alone the platform he faded away and the station returned back to it rundown state.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean moved amongst the passengers looking for Sam, he couldn't see him anywhere. People kept nodding their heads and saying "howdy Marshal" Dean didn't take much notice; his only thought was to find Sam.

When he saw Sam ahead his mouth fell open in shock. "Sam, why did you get on the train and what are you wearing?"

"What am I wearing, why are you wearing a US Marshal's badge and that suit?"

"What! "Dean looked puzzled and then followed Sam eyes down. He was wearing a black suit complete with waistcoat, and a shiny tin badge, white shirt and a black bootlace tie, hanging from his hips was a double draw side gun holster complete with two guns and he had spurs attached to his cowboy boots "Holy crap!"

"At least I'm not the ticket attendant" Dean replied jokily pointing at Sam.

Sam also looked down and saw he was wearing a badly fitting Baltimore and Ohio railroad uniform. "I'm a guard" Sam informed him

"If you say so" Dean was now serious and repeated his question "why the hell did you get on the train?"

"I don't know, I didn't want too but I couldn't stop myself" Sam explained

"So now what?" Dean asked

"I don't think we can get off" Sam replied

"Why not!" Dean yelled

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves" Sam noticed passengers looking their way. He smiled at them "I think we've gone back in time and if we can get off we may be stuck in this time"

"Oh that just great" Dean replied

"Something happen on this train and we need to find out what?" Sam said

"Ok Einstein, if you haven't noticed this is a ghost train so it doesn't take a genius to work out that it crashed" Dean replied

Sam glared back at his annoying brother "We have to find out why it crashed and stop it from happening again"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We investigate keep our eyes and ears open, we play the roles we been given"

"Awesome, just freaking awesome" Dean replied

Coming down the carriage Dean noticed another US Marshal. He was about six foot three, properly in his late forties; he had black hair with streaks of grey and a drooping moustache; he had two guns stuck in his belt with ivory handles. As he neared he called out "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Winchester" Dean replied

"Come with me kid" Marshal McKay ordered

Dean cocked his eyebrow at the use of the word kid, he shrugged his shoulders and he turned to follow "Get to work Sherlock" he said to Sam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Two**

Bobby had called both boys on their cell phones several times, each time going straight to voice mail, he knew from the last conversation with Sam that they weren't very far away; having driven down every country road for the last two hours he finally pulled his truck up behind the impala and climbed down, his gun at the ready looking around for any signs of danger. Dean would never leave the impala abandoned on the road side he thought as he slowly walked around to the driver's side window and peered inside, it was empty. He opened the door and turned the key in the ignition, the impala's engine purred to life. Turning the engine off, Bobby removed his battered cap and scratched his head. "Where the hell are you boys?"

Pulling out his cell phone he rang Dean's phone yet again and after a few rings it went to voice mail "Hi you've reach Dean Winchester, leave a message after the tone" Bobby ended the call and shove the phone back in his pocket, he climbed back into his truck and drove down the road until he came across the rundown railroad station. Stopping he jumped down from his truck and headed towards the station. As he approached the missing person posters on the outside wall caught his eye, so he curiously started glancing through them

"What the hell" he said to himself as he saw the newest poster, the boys had only been missing a few hours

**MISSING TWO BROTHERS**

**SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER LAST SEEN 18TH JANUARY 2007**

He pulled the poster off the wall and jumped back into his truck driving into the nearby town. If you could call it that; it basically consisted of a main street. It was late evening and the only place open was the local bar. Pulling his truck up outside the bar he climbed down with the poster in his hand and entered. The bar was smoky and some god damn awful country music that Bobby detested was playing as he approached the bar

"What can I get yer?" the bartender asked

"Whiskey" Bobby replied, he watched the bartender pour him a whiskey "have you seen these young men?" showing him the poster

"Sorry can't help yer" the bartender replied without really looking at the poster

"Well can you least tell me who printed this poster and pinned it up on the station wall?" was Bobby's next question

"Ask old Jefferson over there, buy him a whiskey or two and he tell you the story of the ghost train"

"Ok give me a bottle of whiskey" Bobby replied throwing the dollar notes onto the bar.

Moving to the corner of the bar he spotted an old wiry looking guy with greying hair sat on his own. "Jefferson" Bobby asked

"Who wants to know?"

Bobby placed the poster and the bottle of whiskey on the table; he slid a clean glass across the table towards Jefferson and sat down.

"Friends of yours are they?"

"Yeah, have you seen them?" Bobby opened the whiskey bottle pouring Jefferson a drink

"Nope" Jefferson took a sip of whiskey "but I know where they are"

"Where are they?"

"On the ghost train"

"What ghost train?" this was like extracting teeth

Leaning forward Jefferson eyes lighted up "Back in 1853 the Baltimore and Ohio train used to pass thru here, it stopped at that there station just out of town. On the 18th January of that year the train was carrying wages to the mining towns and according to the legend gold but that was only a rumour. As normal it stopped here and ten US Marshal climbed aboard, they were there to protect the money and allegedly the gold. Somewhere on route the notorious Jessie Dalton gang jumped on board. The train never made it to Ohio it plunged down a hundred foot ravine above the Cheat River after it was derailed killing everyone. Of course at the time the truth was not revealed about what happened on that train and the engine driver was blamed for derailing it."

Jefferson took another sip of whiskey "and every year since the train stops at the station and young men go missing, their never seen again, they say that it's the spirit of the train driver who won't rest until someone knows the truth and his name is cleared"

Bobby remained silent for a minute, taking in what Jefferson had just told him. "How do I know you're not just making this up?"

"Come with me, there's something yer need to see" Jefferson stood up not waiting for Bobby to stand and follow him, he headed outside.

Bobby stood and followed Jefferson outside and around the corner into an alley; Jefferson stopped half way down and opened a door, he motioned for Bobby to follow him inside. When Jefferson switched on the light Bobby's eyes scanned the small room full of old newspapers and books. He watched Jefferson take a box of photographs out of a cupboard and search through it.

"Here we go this is a photograph taken of the ten US Marshal's who boarded that train; it was taken earlier that day."

Bobby looked puzzled "This is why you've brought me here, to show me an old photograph, how does that prove you not lying?"

"Look closely at it and tell me what yer see" Jefferson said handing it to Bobby

Bobby reluctantly took it and looked closely at the faded brown photograph "Jeezus, it can't be" Bobby stuttered out, he looked back up at Jefferson who was nodding his head.

"Now do yer believe me?"

The photographed showed the ten marshals' stood outside the railroad station, six of them were standing and four were kneeling in front. The last of kneeling Marshals on the right was Dean.

"Every year that photograph changes, next year a new missing person will take your friend's place in the photograph"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean followed Marshal McKay down the corridor of the car; out into a caboose freight car, thru that into another, where he found at least another five Marshals and then he saw why, Dean's eye balls nearly popped out of their sockets, they were guarding bars of gold. Dean thought about what he could do with just one bar. A trip to the casinos in Vegas, as much pie he could eat washed down with good quality whiskey. Then he was brought back to reality with a poke in the ribs by Marshal McKay "Hey Winchester kid, are you listening?"

"Yeah" and then he added "What?" because he hadn't heard a word McKay had said to him

"You and Saunders here are taking the first shift" Marshal McKay repeated himself.

"OK, gotcha" Dean replied

Sam moved on down the coach car punching tickets talking to the passengers, eyeing everyone looking for anything or anyone suspicious, so far everything looked normal; they were just typical business men; married couples and few single men probably looking for work. Something or someone made this train crash and they had to find out quickly or it would happen again only this time they were on it. One of the passengers who look like a businessman was reading a newspaper, the main story on the front page read

NEWLY ELECTED PRESIDENT FRANKLIN PIERCE'S 11 YEAR OLD SON KILLED

Sam leaded closer and saw the date on the newspaper, 18th January 1853. Continuing on he came to a priest and two nuns "Where are you heading?"

"Wherever the good lord takes us, spreading the faith" the priest replied smiling

Sam smiled back and moved on; he truly wanted to believe in God. It was hard for him to believe that all these people were ghosts. If, no not if he corrected himself when he and Dean stopped this train from crashing, these people would still be dead, there was no hope for them; but at least they would be a rest.

Jessie Dalton sat on the back seat of the coach car pretending to be asleep, his hat stilted shading the top part of his face, he watched the tall young train guard wonder down the car punching tickets and talking to the passengers he weighed him up; he was well built, he probably could handle himself in a fight. The bank clerk had told him before he shot him in the head, that the train was carry gold as well as large amounts of money and a man with a gun in his face never lie. So far he had only seen only one Marshal and he was now positioned on the observation platform but there had to be more, at the thought of them he rubbed his hand down his gun strapped in its holster on his leg. His younger brother Tommy sat next to him chewing tobacco, his eyes were set on the two nuns sat with the priest, licking his lips suggestively. Jessie shot a warning look at his brother as Sam approached

"Tickets please" Sam asked "Where're you heading?"

Jessie handed him their tickets "were looking for work in the mines"

Sam had come to the end of the coach car, he noticed Marshal Bennett stood on the observation platform with his rifle resting on his arm; Sam turned and made his way back up the car

Tommy watched Sam move back up the car as he spat out some tobacco juice "Jessie when does the fun start? I've gotta have me some fun" he said grabbing hold of his crotch.

"When the boys get here and then not until I say"

"Aw Jess"

As Sam left the car another Marshal with shoulder length dark blonde hair and a goatee beard walked in, he strode down the carriage smoking his cigar with an air of confidence, Marshal Bennett left his post and met him half way down the car "Everything alright?" the Marshal asked Bennett

"It quiet too quiet" Marshal Bennett replied

"Keep a sharp look out"

"Sure Scott" Bennett went back to his post and Marshall Scott walked back up the car

Jessie overhead the conversation, so this arrogant man was none other than Marshal Patrick Scott, he had reputation as being a hard no nonsense man, even though he was in his mid to late thirties he had killed over twenty outlaws and prided himself on always getting his man. Not this time Jessie thought to himself if it was the last thing he did he intended to kill every lawman on this train.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Three**

Sam had counted four passenger coach cars but they were not completely full, then there were the two caboose freight cars; he passed thru the first of the freight cars but was stopped as he tried to enter the second by Marshal Saunders. "Sorry this car is off limits" he informed Sam.

"Can I speak with Marshal Winchester for a few minutes?" Sam asked politely

"Ok, wait here" the Marshal tapped on the door of the freight car, the door opened and Dean's head poked out "Hey Winchester, the train guard wants a word with you for some reason"

"Thanks" Dean replied as he closed the door. They went back inside the other freight car, out of the Marshal's sight where they could talk privately

"I haven't seen anyone being suspicious but I've found out the year is 1853" Sam told Dean. "Have you seen anything unusual?"

"Oh yeah, you'll never guess what they have in there?" Dean pointed to the first freight car and smirked "Bars of gold and I mean lots of bars of gold, can you imagine what we could do with one bar Sammy?"

"Dean"

"We could stop in a real classy hotel for a change, order what we wanted from room service"

"Dean"

"Or we could"

"Sell the impala and buy a Porsche" Sam interrupted him

"What!" Dean was stunned that Sam would even suggest such a thing; you don't joke about a man's wheels "oh my god we left my baby deserted on the road side"

"Dean, we have more important things to think....." Sam's voice trailed off as he heard gunfire.

With only the moonlight to guide them ten outlaws on horseback rode towards the back of the train, the first two started firing at Marshal Bennett standing on the last coach car observation platform. He opened fire with his rifle in response, he shot one of the outlaws, the outlaw fell from his horse his foot caught in the stirrup he was dragged along by his horse, but then Marshal Bennett took a bullet to the chest, he collapsed forward falling over the handrail of platform where his dead body landed on the railroad track. The riders rode up to the sides of the coach cars and tried to board the moving train.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby looked at the old photo again "There's got to be something we can do to help them?" his voice sounding anxious

"Them there boys boarded that ghost train and the only time it's seen again is at Cheat River minutes before it plunges down the ravine, I'm sorry there ain't anything we can do"

"You said earlier in the bar that the engine driver was blamed for derailing it but that wasn't the truth, what the hell was that suppose to mean?" Bobby asked

Jefferson found a half full bottle of whiskey and couple of relatively clean glasses, he poured Bobby a drink and handed it to him "Yer see my great, great, great grand pappy I think, wrote the official report and he stated that the crash didn't kill the passengers, most of them were already dead before the train crashed; poor bastards were raped, tortured and murdered"

"By the Jessie Dalton Gang?" Bobby asked

"Yep, they weren't train robbers; they were murders and rapists. They had held up a few stagecoaches and then they decided to try their luck at robbing trains. Jessie Dalton was the older brother, brains and leader of the outfit. He was a stone cold killer with a temper; he rather kill you then look at you and he hated lawmen, there was one in particular a US Marshal called Gregory McKay, they went back a ways. Before the train robbery Jessie Dalton was wanted for murdering five lawmen afterwards the count when up to fifteen. His younger sibling Tommy was a half wit; he was wanted for raping and murdering women. The rest of the gang weren't much better."

"So, Jessie Dalton survived?" Bobby questioned

"They didn't find his body amongst the wreckage"

"I have to go to Cheat River; can I take this old photograph?" Bobby asked he didn't know why he wanted to take the photograph he just did.

"I can't but you don't know them boys" Bobby replied as he left he hoped the boys lived up to his expectations that they could get themselves out of this mess.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

At the sound of gunfire Dean handed Sam one of his two guns from his double holster. "Sam, be careful" he said over his shoulder as he left the freight car going onto the observation platform. In the darkness he could see outlaws on horseback riding alongside the train. Marshal Saunders was still stood on the opposite observation platform firing his rifle at the outlaws. Dean watched as one of the riders grabbed onto the observation platform handrail on one of the other coach cars further down the train and jumped aboard. Climbing onto the handrail Dean gripped hold of the roof edging he pulled himself up by his upper body strength.

Marshal Saunders shouted "Hey kid take this" he threw his rifle; Dean caught it with his right hand. It was more breezy on the roof then he had realized, he was thankful that the train wasn't going that fast, he didn't want to lose his footing as he ran along the length of the slightly rocking car and jumped onto the roof of the next car, laying down flat on his stomach he started to fire at one of the outlaws on horseback and missed badly "God damn rifle, piece of crap, give me a modern day rifle anytime" he moaned to himself.

Firing off a few more shots he eventually adjusted to the rifle and hit an outlaw knocking him off his horse "bingo" Hearing a noise behind, Dean turned his head to see a booted foot coming towards him; before he could react the foot hit him in the face. Dean rolled away from the foot as it came to kick him again, this time Dean was more prepared letting go of the rifle he grabbed the approaching foot and twisted it. He heard a cry of pain from the outlaw as he lost his balance falling backwards onto the roof; the outlaw went for his gun. Still lying on his back Dean pulled his gun from its holster firing three shots off into the outlaw's body. Standing up gun still at the ready he approached the outlaw and looked down at the body it suddenly started to glow and then there was a flash of light, Dean covered his eyes with his arm against the sheer brightness. When the brightness diminished he removed his arm from his eyes and saw that the body that had being in front of him was now gone.

"No one messes with US Marshal Dean Winchester" Dean spun his gun around his finger and replaced it back in the holster. Walking to the edge of the roof he looked down and saw that there were now only loose horses running along the side of the train; the outlaws had board.

Sam ran back through the coach cars as he entered the final car he could see that Marshal Bennett was no longer on the observation platform. Running down the car towards the rear door Tommy stuck out his foot at the last moment sending Sam flying, the gun in his hand slid down the car and ended up under a seat at the far end.

Tommy snorted a laugh as he place his cowboy booted foot into the middle of Sam's back, firing his gun into the air, causing the women passengers to scream

"This is a hold up ain't it Jessie" Tommy shouted "Were the Jessie Dalton Gang ain't we Jessie?"

Jessie clipped his half witted brother around the back of his head; he stood up and shouted "Quite!"

The car felt silent "What my brother means is that this is a robbery" producing a sack from his old duffel bag he handed it to his brother "I want all weapons, your wallets, watches and jewellery"

The passengers sat shocked and unmoving, Jessie grabbed hold of nearest male passenger, pulling him to his feet as he removed his gun from its holster, without warning he shot the man in the head "Now" he yelled

The male passengers immediately started to empty their pockets whiles the ladies quickly removed their jewellery in total stunned silence. They eagerly placed them in the sack as Tommy carried it around.

"Now seat down" Jessie ordered the passengers

Jessie pulled Sam to his feet "Sit over there" he pushed Sam towards an empty seat. "And I don't want see one twitch from you"

"This is Jessie he's my brother ain't you Jess" Tommy informed the frightened passengers "You do what he says don't they Jess?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Four**

As Sam sat on the hard bench seat he looked around at the passengers, the married folk were huddled together, the priest and the two nuns were praying silently clutching their rosaries, they were no threat to the outlaws but the other men were unpredictable; any one of them could try to be a hero. Now he knew why the train crashed and he had to remind himself yet again that this was history repeating itself and no matter what happened on this journey there was nothing he could do to save these people, they were ghosts, the only lives that needed saving was his and Deans.

Jessie heard gunfire coming from the next car, he walked towards the door with a slight limp raising his gun ready to shoot; he lowered his weapon when he saw it was Jim a member of his gang entering the car. Jim was tall and thin looking with longish dark brown hair; he had a rope scar on his neck, a permanent reminder of how close he came to hanging by the neck for horse stealing, he owed his life to Jessie for shooting the rope that was about to snap his neck. There wasn't much he won't do to for money, besides horse stealing he was a cattle rustler, stagecoach robber and now he was a train robber.

"How many of the gang made it onto the train" Jessie asked as he watched the passengers, he didn't like the look of some of the men, given a chance they could cause trouble.

"Jenkins's and the new guy Samuels didn't make it" Jim replied

Jessie limped back down the car stopping when he came to Sam "How many Marshals are on the train?"

"I don't know I didn't see them get on" Sam replied truthfully

"You're the train guard and you're telling me you don't know?" Jessie lifted his gun and pointed it at Sam "Think carefully I won't ask again"

Sam grinded his teeth and repeated himself "I don't know I didn't see them get on" what else could he say.

Jessie cocked his gun "Wrong answer"

"Nine, I saw nine Marshals get on the train" the sound of a male voice made Jessie spin round to see who had spoken, the voice came from a passenger who was sat near the window

"Was one of them just over six foot, mid forties with black hair and a drooping moustache; carries two ivory handle guns in his trouser belt?" Jessie was hoping he was on the train

"Yes"

"Marshal Gregory McKay" he rubbed his leg where the Marshal had shot him during their last encounter "we have some unfinished business to settle"

"Oo wee Jess looks like we hit the jackpot this time, we knew Scott would be on the train but McKay as well" Jim couldn't hide his excitement; he was like a kid in a candy store "That bank clerk wasn't lying there's gold on the train"

Tommy walked away from the door at the rear of the car and sat down next to one of the nuns "ain't you pretty you smell pretty too" he leaned in close to her neck and made a long slow snorting noise "what's your name pretty lady?"

She leaned away from his bad breath and black rotting teeth "Sister Hannah"

"Tommy" Jessie called out a warning

Tommy knew all too well the disapproving tone in his brother's voice "Aw Jess, just having me some fun with the pretty lady here"

"Later Tommy you have work to do" Jessie growled

Dean ran long the top of the coach car roof his metal spurs clattering on the iron roof, bending down he removed them and hooked them thru his gun belt, he carried on long the roof, he needed to know where the outlaws were and more importantly where Sam was. Lying down on the roof he leaned over the end of the first carriage as far as he dare and peered thru the back window, in the dim light he could see the passengers and two outlaws robbing them of their possessions. In the corner of the car sat an injured man, he was gripping his left shoulder, Dean then saw the shiny tin badge, he was one of the Marshals. Climbing back to his feet he took several steps backwards and then did a running jump onto the roof of the second car, the noise from the moving train covered the noise he made as he ran long the top, lying down he did the same as before with the first car, peering in he saw once again passengers and two outlaws but still now sign of Sam. Having done the same on the third car he jumped onto the roof of the end car and ran along top before leaning over the end and peering in, this time he saw three outlaws and sat down amongst the passengers was Sam, Dean sighed with relief that his brother seemed to be unhurt, a least for now.

Marshal McKay broke one of the two small windows which were positioned at either side of the door of the first freight car; he fired back at the outlaws in the other freight car, who were shooting back at him thru both the broken windows. He ducked down and reloaded his ivory handled guns, he knew that all he and his men had to do was hold the outlaws off until the train reached its destination; they had an armoury of weapons and bullets.

At the sound of gunfire coming from the other end of the train Dean made his way back towards the first freight car; the Marshals were under attack, as he jumped between the second and third coach car he was spotted by one of the outlaws standing on the second car platform. The outlaw jumped onto the handrail and climbed onto the roof, he opened fire on Dean as he chased Dean alone the top of the cars. Dean tried to picked up speed as the bullets whizzed past him but the car's constant rocking didn't help, losing his footing he stumbled nearly falling flat on his face, he quickly recovered but the outlaw had already gained on him, no way was he going to reach the first freight car with this guy on his tail. He spun round dropping down onto his stomach, giving the outlaw a much lesser target to shoot at; he opened fire on the approaching man.

Also hearing the gunfire Jessie needed to know what was going on further up the train, he barked out his orders "Jim stay and watch the passengers, Tommy bring the train guard"

Tommy stood up, leaning closer to Sister Hannah "we gonna have fun later ain't we pretty lady?"

Sister Hannah looked away as Tommy grabbed his crotch showing her what type of fun he was meaning. Walking up the car he pulled Sam from his seat "Jessie wants yer, don't yer Jess?" and shoved Sam towards the coach car door and his waiting brother.

A bullet just skimmed Dean's ear, he ignored the burning pain and the trickle of blood that ran down his neck as he continued to shoot, his next bullet hit the outlaw in the left leg, immediately stopping his approach the outlaw collapsed to his knees. Dean was relentless as he carried on firing at the outlaw until his body disappeared in a flash of light. Strike two for Marshal Dean Winchester. Climbing to his feet Dean carried on until he reached the first freight car, he jumped onto the roof and ran across the top; he was about to climb down the ladder at the back of the freight car when he saw the engine driver and his fireman shovelling coal for the first time but they were not alone, a outlaw was with them. Dean climbed down and knocked on the back door of the freight car "Marshal McKay its Dean Winchester"

Marshal McKay peered out of the window "Saunders let the kid in" he ordered

Sam followed Jessie thru the coach cars and Tommy brought up the rear, Sam looked at the frightened faces of the passengers in each car, looking for the face of his brother, so far no luck, every now and again Tommy gave Sam a shove in the back, by the time they had reach the first coach car and there was still no signs of Dean Sam had just about enough, balling his hands tightly into fists he was on the verge of punching Tommy in the face.

Entering the first of the coach cars Jessie found Ned and Charlie guarding the passengers, they both turned guns drawn. Seeing it was Jessie they turned their attention back to the passengers. Jessie continued down the car looking at the passengers, reaching Charlie he slapped the small slightly balding and fattest member of the gang on his back "Any problems Chubby?"

"Piece of cake, Jess" Charlie holstered his gun and drew out his knife from its sheath; he boasted that he could throw a knife and hit its intended target before a gunslinger could draw his gun and fire.

"Go help Jim in the end car" Jessie ordered as looked around at the passengers

"Sure" his stout figure wobbled down the car, he was wanted by the law for stabbing a whore to death after he refused to pay her for services rendered, she stole his money and in return he slid his knife between her ribs.

As Sam and Tommy entered the first of the coach car they passed Charlie on his way to the end car, Tommy gave Sam one more push, that was the final straw to hell with the consequences he spun round his fist connected with Tommy's nose; Sam heard the break and saw the splatter of blood. Taken by surprise Tommy stumbled backwards reaching for his nose with his free hand and catching his gun hand on one of the seat backs, the gun fell from his hand. Sam hesitated for a split second should he go for the gun or not, he decided to reached for it.

Jessie turned at the commotion behind him; seeing the guard punch this brother he swiftly limped back down the car, raising his gun he hit the guard on the back of the head. Sam collapsed unconscious to the floor, the last think he heard was a scream from one of the passengers.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Five**

Jessie looked down at the unconscious guard then back up at his brother, his suspicions were right about him, the guard could handed himself "Grab his legs, he sure is tall" he told Tommy.

Doing as his brother told him together they placed Sam on one of the bench seats "He busted my nose, didn't he Jess"

Taking out his handkerchief Jessie handed it to his half wit of a brother "Clean yourself up, it's fun time" he picked up the gun and handed it back to Tommy

Tommy looked over at the unconscious guard "He's mine, ain't he Jess"

Jessie looked where Tommy was looking "Not yet there's time for him later, come on"

"Aw Jess" but as always Jessie knew best, Jessie was the smart one, that's why he was the leader of the gang

Jessie limped up the car to the wounded Marshal Scott "Well, well, well, the mighty Marshal Patrick Scott"

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked from his seated position, a blood covered hand was still holding his wounded shoulder

It was Tommy who replied "We're the Jessie Dalton Gang and were gonna to be famous, aren't we Jess"

"So you're Jessie Dalton and this must be Tommy your half wit of a brother" Scott looked from Jessie to Tommy

Jessie slapped Scott across the face "No one calls my brother an half wit, you hear me"

"Ain't one of them Jess?" Tommy shook his head "Jess, I ain't what he said?"

"No Tommy"

"I ain't smart but I ain't one of them"

"Tommy shut up" Jessie growled out, turning back to Scott "So Scott how much money are you and McKay guarding?" Jessie demanded to know

"Ask him Jess; there's gold ain't there Jess?" Tommy jumped in to Jessie's annoyance.

Jessie was about to reprimand his brother when he heard gunfire coming from the second caboose freight car Jessie grabbed the wounded Marshal Scott and dragged him into the second freight car were he found Clint and Will firing at the first freight car "God damn it hold off, use the brains you were born with" Jessie shouted, he couldn't believe they were wasting bullets. He pushed Scott to his knees "Watch him" he shouted to Clint.

Saunders's removed the barricade from the back door and pulled Dean inside quickly before replacing the barricade.

"So Winchester; what's the situation out there?" McKay asked

Dean looked around, including himself there were eight Marshal's in the freight car, now he understood why they called him kid, most of them were in their forties "There's a least ten of them spread throughout the train, one of them is up front with the driver."

"What about the others, Marshals Scott and Bennett?" Saunders asked from behind Dean

Dean turned his head and looked at the Marshal "I've only seen one, shoulder wound in the first of the coach cars" Dean replied

One of the other Marshals who had so far remained silent finished reloading his rifle, "So McKay what's the plan?"

McKay opened the chamber of his hand gun and reloaded before answering Marshal Noah Johnson's question "Our job is to protect the gold and the money, so that's what we're gonna do, all we have to do is hold out until the train reaches its destination"

"No" Dean shouted out, all the Marshals stopped reloading and looked at him, he wanted to warned them but he couldn't tell them the truth without sounding totally crazy, how did you tell them that they lived over a hundred years ago and now they were ghosts repeating the same train journey "this train is going to crash, we have to stop the outlaws"

"Don't talk stupid boy" Marshal McKay snared out "This train will make...." McKay stopped mid sentence when he heard his name being called out from the other freight car, the voice sounding very familiar to him, he spat out the name "Jessie Dalton"

"Jessie shouted out with pure venom in his voice as he stressed the marshal's name "Hey Marshal Gregory McKay you there?" not waiting for an answer he continued "Got someone here who wants to talk to you"

The big muscular frame of Clint loomed over Marshal Scott, he was once a prize fighter and had beaten a man to death with his bare knuckles in a bar fight, when he found out the guy he was playing poker with was cheating him out of money, he kicked Marshal Scott in the back

"McKay don't listen to them ... arggh" Scott shouted out which earned him another kick in the back by Clint.

Jessie shouted "You give us the gold and the money or we start killing the passengers starting with your good friend here Patrick Scott". Without being prompted Clint grabbed Scott's arms and pulled them back, Scott gritted his teeth in agony as he wounded shoulder was pulled back, he watched helplessly as Jessie lifted his gun and fired a bullet into his right thigh. This time Scott cried out in pain. Tommy made a loud noise; it sounded like a cross between a laugh and a snort; Clint and Will joined in as they watched Scott's agony.

"Not so high and mighty now are we" Jessie smirked as he place his booted foot on the bullet wound. Scott bit down on his lip and tried not to cry out as pain shot up his body when Jessie applied more pressure and twisted his foot into the wound; sweat trickled down the Marshal's face but he managed to snarl out. "I' m fucking going to kill you"

Inside the first freight car Dean paced up and down, he feared for Sam safety. They all heard the shot and the cry from Scott and the laugher that followed the Marshals all looked at McKay for guidance.

It was Marshal Noah Johnson who spoke up "We can't stand by and let them kill Scott"

"We all knew the risks when we took this job, we guard the gold with our lives" Marshal McKay looked at each Marshal in turn, when McKay eyes fell on Dean he saw disbelieve in the kid's eyes.

"You telling me, you're going to stay in here while your men and innocent passengers are been murdered, what kind of men are you" Dean looked at them "Your Marshals for crying out loud, you're supposed to protect the innocent, not sit in here guarding fucking gold." The thought of spending that gold didn't seem that appealing now.

"Now listen hear boy, we were hired by the banking company to guard this gold, not the passengers and that's what we're going to do"

You're going nowhere, you're going to help us protect the gold" Saunders informed him

Dean's hand moved down to the gun in his holster, if he had to shot the marshal then so be it "Get out of my way now"

Hearing nothing from the freight car Jessie turned on Scott again and fired another bullet into his other leg

"You fucking bastard" he screamed out in agony, the edges of his vision started to waver he knew he was on the verge of passing out but he wasn't going to give this fucking outlaw the satisfaction of seeing his weakness.

Jessie patience was wearing thin, he wasn't known as a patient man, easily becoming bored and in need of a new distraction, lifting the gun he pointed it at Scott's forehead he shouted out "Last chance McKay before I put a bullet in Scott's head."

"You don't know McKay, he'll never give you the gold" Scott looked up through glazed pain filled eyes at Jessie and the Remington revolver pointed at his forehead

Jessie leaned close to Scott's face "Oh but you're wrong, you see I know McKay very well, I bet I know things about him that you don't know"

"Yeah like what?"Scott spat out

"That he's no better than the outlaws he guns down" Jessie walked over to the broken window and looked back "Put then again you Marshal's are all the same, you ruin people's life and call it justice." Walking back Jessie was suddenly done talking he squeezed the trigger; the gun fired blasting the bullet straight thru the marshal's head and out the other side, blood spraying everywhere

"Do it again Jess" Tommy shouted in delight

Dean turned away from Saunders at the sound of the gunshot and looked towards McKay, determination written on his face

"Let him go Saunders, if he wants to die let him" Marshall McKay ordered, foolish kid was going to get his head blown off

Jesse moved back once again to the broken window "Hear that gunshot McKay that was Scott's brains being blown out"

McKay's jaw tightened, he knew Jessie wasn't lying; one thing Jessie didn't do was lie about killing someone. He paced up and down in the cramped area of the freight car. "You son of a bitch, I gonna tear you limp from limp"

"Well that would mean you coming out and facing me" Jessie shouted out. "But we all know how much of a coward you are"

"Ain't right Jess, what he did just ain't right" Tommy shook his head as he spoke

"If you come out and face me I'll turn my back, what you say McKay give you a chance to shoot me in the back like you did to my daddy"

McKay shot back "Should have killed you back in Kansas when I had the chance"

"That's cos you weren't man enough" Jessie shout back

"We'll see whose man enough" McKay answered back

Jessie turned to his brother "Go fetch the priest and the two nuns from the end carriage"

Jessie watched him go; he knew that McKay was once a Sunday church goer maybe the pleadings from a man of god could persuade the Marshal to hand over the gold. He wasn't leaving this train without the gold, even if it meant he had to torture and murder every man and woman passenger to get it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Six**

Marshal Saunders did has McKay ordered and removed the barricade then opened the back door, Dean slipped out and climbed the ladder effortlessly onto the roof, he remembered the outlaw up from with the driver as a bullet whizzed past his left shoulder making him dive face down onto the roof.

Marshal Noah Johnson stood up with his loaded rifle and looked at McKay, no words were said there was no need, they knew each other too well as they were both cut from the same cloth when it came to being stubborn when their minds were set, Noah walked towards the back door and Saunders once again opened the door allowing Noah to leave.

Hearing the back door to the freight car open and shut Dean shouted out a warning "Look out, there a gunman up front with the train driver."

"Cover me" a voice shouted out, Dean fired a few times over the outlaw's head; he couldn't risk shooting the train driver but it was enough to make the outlaw duck for cover.

Dean was a little shocked to see Marshal Noah Johnson climb on the roof next to him and laying flat against it. "What you doing?" Dean asked he thought the other Marshals would follow McKay's orders

"Can't let you have all the fun now can I kid?"

Dean looked at the Marshal with his shoulder length brown hair and goatee beard he decided he liked him "Name's Dean"

"I'm Noah" he held out his hand for Dean to shake, Dean happily shook it."So do you have a plan?"

"Sort of" Dean replied he had been thinking of taking control of the end car "We need somewhere safe and the end car the best bet," and Sam was there.

"Could get bloody but I'm willing, beats staying out here in the open"

"What we gonna do Jessie, if they don't come out" Will asked he was the youngest and least experienced member of the gang, he wasn't really wanted by the law for anything, it was the idea of being a bad ass outlaw that made him join the gang.

"Don't worry one way or another they'll be coming out" Jessie replied as he turned to see one of his gang member called Johnny running towards him with a panicked expression on his face "What the hell are you doing here, who guarding the passengers?" he snapped out.

"Rick watching them. I've come to tell yer I can't find Rawlins, he got on the train and now he's gone" Johnny panted out

"He just can't disappear, he has to be somewhere on the train…" Jessie suddenly stop taking and held up his hand for no one to speak, as well as the rattling of the coach cars on the rail track Jessie could heard other noises, he raised his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Someone's on the roof" Will shouted out "come on Johnny"

Will rushed towards the coach car door with Johnny in tow and onto the platform just in time to see Noah jump from the second freight car onto the first of the coach cars. Johnny pushed passed him and jumped onto the handrail pulling himself up onto the roof of the first coach car; Will decided not to follow Johnny on to the roof but instead started to race thru the first coach car.

Passenger Shane Slater sat up straighter when he heard running footsteps on the roof, two men one with spurs and one without he observed. From the seat next to him he heard a moan; the train guard was coming round. Jeff turned suddenly as the coach car door opened and one of the outlaws came running down the coach car, there were more footsteps on the roof now and gunfire. Seeing the guard stirring he moved as close as he could without been stopped by the outlaw guarding them.

Sam stirred at the sound of gunshots and running footsteps, he was groggy but immediately knew that something was happening, Dean, it had to be Dean. Ignoring the pain and throbbing in his head he jumped to his feet only to be pushed back down by Shane. "Stay down; you've had a nasty blow to the head"

"I can't my brother's in trouble" Sam blurted out without thinking as he tried to push the guy of off him

Shane noticed the outlaw looking their way "Your brother's on the train?" he sounded surprised "is he a guard too?"

"No, he's a Marshal" Sam replied the man had kindly brown eyes that seem to say trust me and Sam was a good judge of character.

"What!" The man looked around and then back at Sam "I should keep that too yourself I overhead the outlaws talking, the leader of this gang hates lawman, something about one of the Marshal's on the train killed their pa"

This wasn't good Sam thought; they were already trapped on a train, riding down a track to their deaths and now they were up against killers, things couldn't get any worse. He saw the man's lips moving, saying something to him but had been too deep in thought to listen to what he was saying "Sorry what"

The man repeated himself again "My names Shane"

"Sam"

They both looked at the one remaining outlaw. "Maybe we could take him?" Sam asked.

"Do you know who that is?" Jeff questioned, Sam just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the tall ginger haired man wearing a double draw holster. "That's Ned Morgan one of the fastest gunman there is, well he used to be before he hit the bottle, now he can't hold a gun without his hand shaking but he still can shoot two unarmed men like us"

"How do you know him?" Sam asked

"I was in Dodge City when he shot down three men in the thoroughfare; the undertaker was busy that day but that was before he sunk to the bottom of a whiskey bottle and never came back up."

"He can't be that famous I never heard of him" Sam questioned

"He likes to use aliases; a different name in every town. Not many know his real name and he never likes to draw attention to himself, that the oddest thing he doesn't want to be famous"

Seeing the two Marshals running along the coach car Johnny pulled out his gun from its holster and fired off a few shots at them, the first bullet passed between them, the second bullet caught Noah in the right arm; he stumbled slightly but kept on going grabbing his right arm with his left he jumped onto the second coach. Hearing gunfire behind him Dean spun round and dropped onto one knee, steadying himself as the car rocked he fired back at Johnny. One of Johnny bullets whizzed past Dean's head, a bit too close for Dean's liking, "Son of a bitch" he growled out firing back.

Noah passed as Dean continued to cover Noah's back, one of Dean's bullets hit Johnny in the side and Dean watched him fall heavily to his knees clutching his side. Standing Dean knew they would stand a better chance of reaching the end car without an outlaw chasing them. "Keep going" he shouted behind him as he ran down the coach car and kicking the gun from Johnny's hand before Johnny had time to recover and climb back to his feet, the gun slid of the top of the roof and was lost. Johnny kicked out in response and caught Dean on his right shin, making Dean's leg give way briefly, Johnny ignoring the pain in his side took advantage of that brief moment and jumped Dean for his gun; they rolled together over and over again until they came close to the edge of the roof with Dean on top of Johnny each with an hand on the gun. Dean elbowed Johnny in the face with his left arm, seeing that they were close to the edge he tried to pull away with the gun, but Johnny held on punching Dean back and rolling on top of him, now with his head over the edge of the roof Dean turned his head and looked down at the fast moving landscape, looking back at Johnny he continued to struggle for the gun which was held between them.

Will climbed on to the roof and steadied himself against the rocking and saw that Johnny was fighting with one of the Marshals; he wanted to fire off a shot but was afraid of hitting Johnny. Instead he ran towards them just as the gun they were fighting for went off. Will froze and stared at the two unmoving bodies. Seeing the Marshal moving first he ran forward and kicked him in the side, Dean cried out at the surprise attack and he rolled away, quickly with his gun hand he pushed himself up, when he looked up at his new attacker he saw the barrel of the outlaw's gun pointed at his head, no way was he going to get a shot off with his gun which he was currently leaning on.

Will looked down at the Marshal, he expected him to be older but he couldn't have been more than a few years older than himself, but no matter how old he was he had killed Johnny and he was going to revenge his death and then he would be a proper member of the gang, wanted for killing a Marshal would get his face on a wanted poster.

Dean closed his eyes this was it the end of the road; he heard the shot ring out then opened his eyes when he felt no pain. What he saw was the outlaw's shirt wet with blood his face set with a shocked expression as he staggered back and fell off the coach car roof. Dean spun around to see Noah standing not far away, his injured arm holding a smoking rifle. There was a bright flash of light and Johnny's body was gone. Dean climbed to his feet and walked over to Noah who eyes were transfixed on the spot where the dead outlaw's body had disappeared

"Thanks" Dean said without Noah he would have been dead

"What the hell just happened?" Noah stampeded out looking towards Dean for answers

"No time to explain now we need to keep moving" Dean looked down at Noah's feet "You need to remove your spurs there making too much noise"

Noah took one last look at the spot where the outlaw's body had disappeared before bending down and removing his spurs, he then followed Dean down the car.

Jim turned to see Tommy enter "Hey Tommy, you come down here on your own without Jessie holding your hand?" Charlie snickered at Jim remark.

"Don't need Jessie to hold my hand, he sent me to get the priest and the nuns" Tommy asked back, they were always making fun of him when Jessie wasn't around.

"Sure your man enough to handle two nuns" Charlie joined in the fun

Tommy looked from Charlie to Jim and saw their snickering he carried on down the car until he came to where the priest and the two were seating; he waved his gun at them "Jessie wants yer"

The priest stood up, he had never been a brave man, never liked confrontations "I'll willingly go with you but please not the nuns"

Tommy pulled the priest out of the way and grabbed for the two nuns "Jessie wants yer"

Walt looked at the abandoned gun again, the time wasn't right there were too many outlaws. He looked around at the other male passengers he didn't know how many of them he could he rely to help him take over the coach car.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

A few of my readers have asked what the time frame is, I'm english I don't know the distance between Baltimore and Ohio or how fast a 19th century train can travel, so there is no time frame.

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Seven**

Jim decided that Tommy simpleton as he called him behind his back needed help; he walked down the car and grabbed the first nun roughly from her seat.

"That's no way to treat a sister of our lord; we are all gods' children here..." the priest shouted out, decent Christian law abiding folk didn't act this way

"I don't want to hear it, one more word about your god and I'll fill you so full of lead your god will not recognise you" Jim turned on the priest grabbing by the arm whilst he pushed the nun towards the door. Tommy brought up the rear with the other terrified nun.

"I don't want to hear it, one more word about your god and I'll fill you so full of lead your god will not recognise you" Jim turned on the priest grabbing by the arm whilst he pushed the nun towards the door. Tommy brought up the rear with the other terrified nun.

The virgin priest looked in horror as he saw that the outlaw was not joking, he looked at the half-witted Tommy and then back "he wouldn't would he?" he asked nervously.

Jim raised his eyebrows and tapped his temple "Something not quite connecting upstairs, if you get my drift " he stood back and let Tommy take the priest and nuns out of the car, he chuckled to himself the look on the priest face was priceless.

"Jim, you're never going to heaven" Charlie responded shaking his head

"I've already booked my place in hell and beside we all know Tommy will fuck anything, even a wryly old priest if there nothing better about"

SNSNSN

Dean stopped and knelt down near the end of the third car, out of view from the end car's platform, Noah squatted down beside him "how's that arm of yours?" Dean asked

"I've had worse" Noah replied rubbing his injured arm "So what's the plan?"

"I need you to take the front door while I'll take the back" Dean replied

"How many outlaws are we up against?" Noah asked

"Two maybe three" Dean looked around making sure that no one was trying to sneak up on them

"Nice pea shooter there kid want to take my rifle instead" Noah remarked

"Nah, rifle's too big, pea shooter suits me fine" Dean replied rubbing his hand over the smooth cold surface of the gun. "Give me a few minutes to get across the roof and then go in all guns blazing"

"Gotcha"

Dean moved off and jumped onto the end car while Noah moved to the end of the third car, he watched the door to the end car his trusty rifle at the ready. He backed away from the edge when his saw Tommy and the priest coming out of the car followed by the two nuns. He could see Dean was now in position so he held up his hand holding it there to tell Dean to wait until the coast was clear.

Dean saw Noah's hand and froze on the edge of the roof, he waited until he saw the Marshal's hand go down before he moved, he tucked his gun in his gun belt and then he slipped down the side of the car out of sight of the windows and door which why quite an achievement as there wasn't much room. Peering in he could see two outlaw, he quickly pulled his head back as he saw the chubby one of the two look his way, he suddenly realised that he hadn't seen Sam. "God damn it Sam, where in hell are you?"

Noah jumped onto the end car roof and climbed down out of sight, he squatted down under one of the windows to the left of the door, he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and tried to calm his pounding heart, it was now or never he reached for the door handle and twisted it before pushing the door open quickly, the butt of the rifle held against his shoulder he rushed in, he had literary seconds to assess the situation. There were two outlaw stood holding guns, the smaller and the chubbier of the two turned his head towards him, his eyes widened as he realised that Noel was not one of gang members. Noah fired a shot off just has Charlie lifted his gun and shouted out a warning to Jim, the bullet hit Charlie in the right shoulder, which didn't totally disable the outlaw, he dropped down on to one knee he let go of the gun in favour of his knife.

Hearing the gunfire Dean bust in through the back door just as Noah shot the chubby outlaw in the shoulder, Seeing the outlaw drop down to one knee and pull out his trusty knife, Dean fired off a shot just as Charlie threw his knife at him, the bullet hit Charlie in his chest as the knife embedded itself in Dean's upper right leg, a cry of pain escaped his lips.

Noah had already turned his attention to the second outlaw and fired off a shot, it caught Jim in his right hand. Jim lost his grip on the gun as pain shot through his hand and up his arm, the gun fell to the floor and Jim scrambled on his knees to regain it but Walt Buchanan jumped from his posed position and grabbed it first. Jim froze realising that Charlie was dead and he was now outnumbered he held up his hands in surrender. Walt grabbed hold of Jim and pushed him onto a bench and then held the gun on him.

Noah immediately took charge "What's your name?"

"Walt Buchanan"

"Walt, keep your eye on the door" Noah then turned to another male passenger "Do you know how to use a gun"

When the man nodded he shoved his gun into his hand and told him to watch the outlaw Jim while Noah rushed down the car. Dean had slid down the back door and was now holding the knife protruding from his leg. Noah knelt down and assessed the damage; his own gun wound now completely forgotten about as he looked around at the passengers looking for something to make a bandage with he noticed that one of the ladies was wearing a scarf around her neck.

"Give me your scarf" he shouted out to her, she reached up and silently did as she was told

"Anyone got any whiskey?" Noah asked the passengers

Surprisingly it was an elderly lady who pulled out a flask from her carpet bag and handed to Noah. Seeing the surprised look on Noah's face she told him "Keeps out the chill and at my age I feel it in my bones, you youngsters have no idea"

Noah turned his attention back to Dean "This is gonna hurt kid"

"Just do it" Dean removed his blood covered hand from the knife

"Ok here goes" Noah watched as Dean closed his eyes and prepared him against the pain that was about to come. Dean had seen the way the passengers were watching him, like it was some sort of show and he wasn't willing to show any weakness in front of them. Noah pulled the knife out quickly and cleanly as Dean bit back a grunt of pain as the knife was pulled out.

Noah took the flask and poured a little on the knife wound to help kill any infection, he heard Dean hiss when the alcohol came into contact with the open wound "Sorry kid" he handed the whiskey flask to Dean who immediately took a swig as he started to wrap the scarf tightly around the wound.

Once Noah had wrapped his leg Dean pushed himself up of the floor and on the last bench seat. "Anyone know what happened to the train guard?" he asked taking another swig of the whiskey

Walt answered his question "Jessie Dalton and his idiot brother took him up the train"

Dean nodded back; he knew that Sam could take care of himself. Turning his attention to Noah "That arm of yours needs looking at"

Noah looked at his arm it was only a flesh wound but it did need attention before any infection set in. He removed his jacket and placed it on the seat next to Dean; then he pulled up his shirt sleeve and grabbed the flask from Dean just as he was about to take another drink.

SNSN

Jessie was never one for being patient, grabbing his rifle he had placed against the wall of the car, he left the first freight and climbed onto the platform handrail; he placed his rifle on the roof and pulled himself up. He was going to beat the marshals at their own game and used the roof. As he moved as quietly as possible over the roof, his jacket flapping in the wind behind him as the train car rocked underneath him. Reaching the end nearest the first of the freight cars he lay down on his stomach aiming his rifle at the first freight car. He could see one of the marshals peering through the broken window, he gently squeezed the trigger, the bullet left the chamber of the rifle and hit the marshal in the middle of his head, Jess watched as the marshal fell backwards out of sight, there was commotion after that but Jess still wanted at shot at McKay but couldn't get a clear one. Instead he took aim on another marshal and shot at him; the bullet lodged itself into his chest.

In the first freight car chaos reigned after Marshal Barnes was shot in the head, Saunders pulled Barnes's body aside as another shot rang out, Saunders turned to see Marshal Peterson go down grabbing his chest while Saunders ducked for cover the other marshals took to the windows firing back at the unseen assailant. Saunders watched McKay crawl over to Peterson and cradle him in his arms.

"This is it McKay end of the line for me" he grabbed McKay waistcoat "Just want you to know it as being an honour to ride with you, get that bastard for me"

"I will, he'll pay" McKay knew he had gone when the hand gripping his waistcoat limply fell to the floor. McKay looked up from Peterson dead eyes to see the back of one of his marshal leaving the freight car, he looked around the car checking on whom it could be and the only marshal missing was Walker. McKay looked back at Peterson "I'll get the bastard even if it means crashing the train"


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Eight**

Jessie was overjoyed that he had taken out two of the marshals as he climbed to his feet and started back down the car, he had reached the end of the roof and was about to climb down as he turned to make his descend he saw that one of the marshals had come out of their hidey hole at least one of them had the guts to come out. Jessie altered his plans instead of climbing down he started back down the roof of the car. He stood still his and distributed his weight evenly on the rocking car roof as he fired his rifle repeatedly at the approaching marshal; Marshal Walker in his angry state returned fire as he ran down the roof of the car. The marshal found it hard to shoot and run with the car constantly rocking from side to side, his foot slipped from under him sending him crashing down onto the roof. Seeing the marshal slip Jessie knew he had seconds before the marshal recovered his footing, he aimed the barrel of the rifle at the marshal's out stretched leg and fired. It turned out to be a lucky shot; the bullet hit him in the knee cap. He heard the scream of pain as the marshal grabbed for his knee in agony, Jessie ran forward turning his rifle around and whacking the wounded marshal on the back of the head with the butt of the rifle, the marshal fell unconscious at his feet. Jessie leaned down and picked the marshal's gun up; tucking it in his trouser belt before reaching down and grabbing the collar of the marshal's jacket he pulled the marshal's limp body towards the end of the car where he kicked it off the roof onto the small platform below. He climbed down from the roof and jump down beside the marshal; he dragged the marshal into the first car.

Sam and Shane had heard more gunfire and they both had exchange looks. Sam hated being trapped like this he needed to know where Dean was, was he even still on the train, he tightened his fists in frustration and looked at the gunslinger Ned Morgan has he sat on the end seat twirling his gun around his fingers. A plan started to form in Sam's head but he need one thing for his plan to succeed, he looked around at the passengers for the most likely person who would have what he needed.

Sam saw Ned Morgan suddenly jump to his feet gun at the ready pointing towards the door of the car when he heard movement outside. When Jessie entered pulling the unconscious marshal behind him he relaxed a little "I heard gunfire, what the hell's going on?"

"I just took two marshals out and captured this one, there's only five of them left now" Jessie bragged. They turned as Tommy entered through the far door of the car with the priest and two nuns.

"Did what you wanted Jess" Tommy shouted down the car pushing the priest in front of him.

"Leave the two nuns here and take the priest into the freight car" Jessie ordered

"Awe Jess, why me?" Tommy turned to Jessie he wanted to stay with the nuns "why can't Ned take him?"

"Because Tommy I want you to do it" Jessie shouted out

Tommy knew that tone all too well and he knew not to question it "Yes Jess" he replied grabbing the priest by the elbow and leading him towards the door.

In the second freight car Clint had been watching through the broken window at the first freight car, it had been quiet since Jessie's little bit of shooting practice. Turning away from the window he saw the priest and Tommy enter.

"Where's Jessie?" Clint asked

Tommy shoved the priest towards Clint "In the first car with Ned" Tommy put his hands in his trouser pockets and kicked the dirt on the floor with his foot. "Ain't fair"

"What ain't fair?"

"The way he bosses me about; do this Tommy do that Tommy" Tommy replied in a sulky tone

"If you don't like it go tell him" Clint didn't have much patience for Tommy when was in this kind of mood.

Tommy looked towards the door of the car "Ain't gonna do any good, Jessie ain't one for listening to me" Tommy walked over to the side of the car; he leaned against it and crossed his arms in defeat.

Clint grabbed the priest and pushed him down onto his knees "You should be used to being on your knees father, all the inner soul cleansing"

The priest clutched his cross that hung around his neck; he always took comfort from it in times of need and this differently classed as one of those times. For the first time he noticed the dead body that lay on the floor in the corner; his eyes travelled down from the bullet hole in the head to the tin badge. He wasn't naive this outlaws didn't believe in God, the Ten Commandments meant nothing to them and they had no respect for the lord's children. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for the dead marshal.

Jessie walked in and saw the priest on his knees his hands together in the praying position "Praying already Father for your miserable life,"

The priest ignored Jessie jibs and finished his prayer with amen "You've got our money, why are you doing this?" he asked

Greed for one"

"Ever wanted to kill another human being, the rush you get from it is indescribable" Jessie held out his hands towards the priest "Do you know what it feels like to have a man's throat in your hands, to have the power to take his life, to crush his windpipe, to see real fear in his eyes as you squeeze" he grabbed the priest by the throat and gently rubbed his thumb over the priest's windpipe

The priest gulped "No"

"No father you wouldn't" Jessie released the priest' throat, he walked over to the broken window and stared out "There's no better feeling" Jessie thought of his hands around Gregory McKay's throat.

"Still there McKay, I should get rid of the dead bodies before they start to stink the place out"

McKay turned towards the window "Go to hell Dalton" he snarled out

"One day, ay Father" Jessie shouted out "but for now McKay I have a priest to torture" Jessie turned back towards the priest his eyes dark with an evil look.

Seeing Jessie's eyes sent a cold shiver down the priest's back, he rubbed his cross for comfort and started to pray out aloud "Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name"

Jessie shout out "Shut up" it remind him of the times he spent sat on a hard pew in a cold church on Sunday morning.

The priest knew he was going to die and he wasn't going to face God as a coward so he continued on "Thy kingdom come; thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven"

The blow came so hard from Jessie's hand it sent the priest crashing to the floor. The priest felt his blood run down his nose, he pushed himself back up onto his knees deviance written all over his face "Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us" he was more prepare for the next blow but it still sent him sprawling across the floor. The priest looked up at Jessie but made no attempt to kneel, his cheekbone stung from the blow "and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. The priest saw Jessie remove his knife from its sheath "For thine is the kingdom"

"Hold him" Jessie ordered Clint as he pulled his hunting knife from sheath

The priest eyes widened as the blade of the knife came closer, his voice now shaky "the power and the glory"

Clint with his giant hands grabbed the priest by his arms and held him firmly, while Jessie cut a cross deep into the priest chest, the priest scream out in pain for all to hear. The pain was unbearable but he was determined to finish his pray before he passed out, he voice was weak, his body trembled with pain "Forever and ever, Amen". The priest's head dropped forward, his chin falling on his chest; Jessie pulled his head back up and then let it drop, he looked around the freight car, he saw some robe and looked at the slats running down the side of the car, an evil thought came to mind. "Get the robe Clint, where going to have a crucifixion of our own"

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had been watching Charlie's body it hadn't yet disappeared in a flash of light which meant Charlie was not yet dead. Dean stood and tested his leg, it hurt like a bitch but there was no time to rest it, with a dried blood covered hand he picked up his gun and tried to walk as normal as possible down the car towards Charlie's body but he didn't pull it off. Kneeling down as best he could he turned Charlie's body over, he was barely alive "Noah help me get him outside onto the platform"

Noah had just finished cleaning his wound and was replacing his jacket when Dean called for his assistance; he came and knelt down beside Charlie's body "Why"

Dean whispered to Noah "because what happened on the roof with the bright light is going to happen here too."

Noah immediately understood, the passengers would freak if they saw that "You grab his legs" Noah stood up and moved round to grab Charlie's upper body; together they lifted his body and carried it towards the back door where one of the passengers held it open for them to pass through. Once on the platform they lowered Charlie's body onto the platform, Noah made sure the door was closed him before he turned to Dean "Now what kid"

Dean thought for a moment "Ok let's throw him off the train"

Noah gave Dean a look, "Seems a little disrespectful but what the hell" he lifted Charlie's upper body whilst Dean grabbed his legs; they heaved the chubby outlaw off the train. Noah turned to Dean I want to know what's going on, you told McKay this train" Noah pointed to the platform floor with his finger "is going to crash and what the hell happened on the roof" behind them there was a flash of light in the distance "and that?"

Dean ran a tired hand over his face, right down he'd kill for some painkillers "I don't have time to explain"

Noah stepped forward into Dean's face and glared at him "Make time"

Dean glared back, should he tell him the truth or make up some lie "I don't know when or how but this train is going to crash and we have to stop it"

"How do you know?"

"I just know"

"That's not good enough I need more" Noah grinded out

"You won't believe me if I told you" Dean replied

"Try me"

Where was Sam when he needed him, "Everybody on this train except me and my brother are ghosts and if I don't stop the train from crashing which for all I know could be in the next five minutes and I don't intend to die?"

Noah face turned to thunder "I'm a ghost, is that what you're telling me?"

"You wanted to know" Dean pushed passed him and re-entered the car, maybe he could have handled it better but he didn't have the time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Nine**

Dean headed up the car towards where Walt stood guarding the door "Walt is it? I need your help"

"Sure marshal, whatever you want" Walt replied he seen the two marshals facing off outside, some of the other passengers had also noticed, what they were arguing about he didn't know.

"I want to take over the next car are you with me?" Dean asked

Dean heard a voice behind him "I don't know why but I with you" he turned to see it was Noah still looking a little pissed off with him.

"Thanks Noah, what about you Walt, can I count on you?" Dean asked

Walt thought for a moment and decided it was better to go out fighting "Yes"

Noah knew who was responsible for the crash and his death, if he was dead he was still trying to get his head around what the kid had told him, anger rising inside of him he walked over to the captured outlaw Jim and grabbed him by his shirt "It's was your fault, you and that Jessie Dalton, you caused it" Noah pulled back his fist and punched him in the face

"Son of a bitch" Jim spat out blood from his mouth "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh you will when I've finished with you, what Dalton did to Pat Scott will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you" Noah once again punched the outlaw in the face

Jim wiped the blood that was trickling from his nose and started to laugh "You ain't got the balls"

Noah raised his gun and pressed it into Jim's right cheek "We'll see who got the balls"

Dean limped over and pulled Noah away from the outlaw pressing Noah up against the side of the car "Stop it, he doesn't know"

"Get the hell away from me" he pushed Dean away "You ain't the one that's...." his voice trailed off he wanted to say dead but he realised that all passengers' frightened eyes were on him, calming down he looked around the car he realised they had a right to know but not like this, suddenly he didn't what to be the one to tell them they were all ghosts, spirits or whatever they were. Turning to Dean "I'm sorry"

"Ok, now that's over can we move on?" Dean replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked at the gunslinger Ned Morgan who was sat on the end seat his arms partially crossed watching the tied up Marshal Walker who had regained consciousness and now lay on the floor at Morgan's feet. Sam turned and whispered to Shane "I have a plan"

"I'm listening"

"What's the one thing you don't give an alcoholic?"

Shane looked puzzled and then smiled " but where are you going to get whiskey from?"

"Hopefully one of the passengers" Sam looked around and give sister Hannah a reassuring smile he noticed that she was shaking, slipping of his bench seat he didn't care whether Ned Morgan liked it or not he sat down beside her "Don't worry everything's going to be alright" he didn't like lying to her but he couldn't just sit and watch her suffer.

She placed her hand on his and gently squeezed it "I don't believe you but thank you anyway, you're so sweet"

"I'm Sam"

"Hannah"

Ned Morgan raised his gun as he saw the guard get up and move over to sit with the nun, he relax a little, he ran his shaky hand over his dry mouth he needed a drink, pulling out his flash again he shook it, it was empty just like before

Now was the time for Sam to but his plan into action, he leaned over the seat in front of him "Any one got any whiskey?"

The couple in front turned and looked disgusted at Sam as if he had insulted them, the woman turned her back on Sam while her husband just shook his head, not bothering to go into too much detail "Please, I have a plan can you pass my request on?"

The man did as Sam asked he leaned forward and asked the passengers in front of him. Sam turned his head to see what Ned Morgan was doing; when he looked back he saw a bottle of whiskey being handed down from one passenger to another until it reached Sam.

The man who handed it to Sam informed him with distaste that the man on the end seat was a travelling salesman in fine quality liquor and he had other samples if he needed them. Sam couldn't believe his luck as he slipped off the bench seat and back to Shane.

Ned Morgan stood up and approached Sam waving the gun at him "What's going on here?"

"I need a drink I'm thirsty" Sam lifted up the bottle of whiskey so that Morgan could see what he was holding in his hand; he saw the look in the gunslinger eyes, the need for a drink.

Morgan grabbed the bottle from Sam's grip "Give me that"

Sam made a weak protest "hey that's mine"

"How about I give you a bullet in the head" Morgan grinded out

Sam held up his hands "Ok, it's yours"

Ned Morgan headed up the car gripping the bottle of whiskey he sat back down and opened the bottle; he took a long drink from the bottle and licked his lips at the delicious taste as it warmed his throat on the way down. He looked at the tied up Marshal "What you looking at" he then kicked the Marshal in the side

Walker groan out as he felt pain run up his side "I've heard about you, you were one of the fastest maybe even the best but now your nothing but a drunk, look at yourself your shaking cause you're so desperate for drink"

Morgan took another drink "I can still take most men on, drunk or not"

Marshal Walker huffed and turned away, under his breath he remarked "That's what you think"

"What did you say?" Morgan was off his seat and squatting down in front of the marshal thrusting his gun into Walker's face.

"I said that what you think"

"Shut your mouth, you know nothing" Morgan shouted out

"Prove it, I'll take you on" he was pretty good himself and he had seen how Morgan was shaking

Morgan took yet another sip of the whiskey and thought about the marshal's challenge; he stood up and walked to the door, keeping his eye on the passengers he shouted out so he would be heard in the freight car "Tommy get your arse in here now"

In the freight car Tommy stared at the priest now crucified by rope to the slats on the side of the car, the priest head was hung down. "Ain't no point praying, god's never listen" he heard Morgan call him from the first coach car "When I was kid I used to pray every night before bed but Jess used to laugh at me so I stopped cause Jess was right, god didn't listened"

In the freight car Tommy stared at the priest now crucified by rope to the slats on the side of the car, the priest head was hung down. "Ain't no point praying, god's never listen" he heard Morgan call him from the first coach car "When I was kid I used to pray every night before bed but Jess used to laugh at me so I stopped cause Jess was right, god didn't listened, ain't that right Jess?"

Jess was looking out of the window at the first freight car it was to quiet what was McKay up to in there. "Tommy, go see what Morgan wants"

As soon as Tommy walked in the car Morgan ordered him to watch the passengers then he turned his attention back to Walker "One bullet each in the chamber" he started to empty his gun and then emptied Walker's gun which he had been keeping in his belt, he untied his hands and passed the gun to him. Standing unsteadily to his feet Walker checked his gun making sure there was a bullet in the chamber

"Don't trust me" Morgan asked

"Just making sure" Walker placed his gun back in his holster as he headed down the car, half way down the car he stopped and turned, he moved his jacket on his right side out of the way to reveal his holstered gun, he blew on his fingers of his right hand

Morgan also holstered his gun and pinned his jacket back with his left hand while he flexed his right hand just over his gun

The passengers started to slip off their seats on to the floor for safety, Sam and Shane did the same as Walker and Morgan eyed each other.

Walker saw it in Morgan's eyes first before he went for his gun he pulled his gun from his holster and fired just as he heard Morgan's gun fire, feeling a sudden pain in his chest, he looked down at his shirt, there was a red patch that was steadily growing bigger, it didn't really hurt that bad but he felt his legs going, the strength was draining from them, a woman passenger's scream sounded miles away, he looked back at Morgan who was already reloading his gun. He felt hands touching him as someone lowered him to the floor.

Sam was at the marshal's side lowering him to the floor, weakly grabbing Sam's guard uniform the marshal coughed up blood "thought I could take him" and then he was gone. Sam lowered his head to the floor and looked up at Shane.

"Teach me Ned, I wanna shoot that fast" Tommy asked excitedly looking between the death marshal and Morgan.

Ned Morgan took another sip of whiskey looked down at the death marshal and then returned to his seat, gripping the bottle of whiskey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end car Dean looked at down at Jim; then turned his attention to Noah and Walt "One of you will have to stay here and guard this car?"

"I'll do it" Walt replied

"Good man" Dean slapped Walt on his shoulder "No matter what happens protect this car"

"You can count on me" Walt replied

"What do you want me to do?" Noah asked he was happy just to take orders from the kid

"I want you to cross the roof and enter through the back door" Dean informed him

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going in the front door with our friend here" Dean looked towards the outlaw.

Noah headed down the car towards the end door; he shouted over his shoulder "give me five minutes to get across the roofs and into position"

The outlaw Jim looked at the young marshal, Rick and Dan were in the car and they weren't going to be taken easily

Dean walked over and pulled Jim to his feet "You're coming with me, try anything and I will shoot you"

"Sure Marshal whatever you say" Jim mocked as he felt the marshal's gun pressed into the back of his head

Walt looked out and then opened the door for them to pass through. "Good luck"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Ten**

In the third car outlaw Rick paced up and down the car "Can't see why we can't just take what we've got and jump train?" he said turning to Dan, another member of the outlaw gang.

Dan climbed wirily to his feet, Rick at times infuriated him with his impatience "We're here for the gold and you know Jessie won't give in until we have it"

"Well he needs to hurry up I'm sick of babysitting these passengers" Rick moaned waving his gun at the seated passengers

"You're not wrong there" Dan replied

Dean pushed the outlaw Jim out of the end car door and onto the platform, he watched Jim climb onto the next platform and then keeping his eye on him Dean followed suit. Outside the third car door Dean put his left arm around Jim's neck then he put the gun to Jim's temple "Open the door" Dean ordered his captive

Jim reached down with his hand and twisted the door handle; as soon as it opened Dean pushed him inside the car and closed the car door with his foot.

"Put your guns down or I'll blow his head off" Dean shouted out to the outlaws.

Rick and Dan hadn't been paying any attention to guarding the doors they were still busy talking to each other when they heard Dean's command, they both turned and raised their guns but seeing Jim held hostage they looked at each other for guidance on how to handle this new development.

Jim wasn't going to be used as some kind of pawn, he seen how much the marshal was in pain and favoured his leg left. He wasn't a stranger to gambling with his own life and now was no exception. Reaching down with his right hand which he made it into a tight fist he hit Dean's wounded right thigh hard and then pushed his thumb into the knife wound and twisted it around. As soon as Dean screamed out in pain Jim grabbed for the gun held at his temple.

Dean felt a burning like stabbing pain run down his wounded leg; it took his breath away as he fought for breath Jim grabbed for his gun. Trying to breathe through the agony Dean's reactions were slower as Jim slammed him against the car door and with the back of his head he head butted Dean in the face. The gun was yanked from Dean's grip, now dazed from the head butt Dean was pushed down to his knees as Noah came blazing into the car, he fired off a shot the bullet blew a hole right through Rick's head. Dan was wiser he grabbed hold of screaming woman passenger and shielded himself behind her and placed his gun at her temple With his rifle held to his shoulder Noah surveyed the scene in front of him, he pointed the rifle at Dan and then at Jim who was holding a gun to the back of Dean's head.

"Put the rifle down or I'll put a bullet through his brain" Jim ordered

Dean looked at Noah he couldn't decide if Noah would relent or not. Suddenly fear started to creep into his mind as he realised that his life was in Noah's hands a man he hardly knew, getting himself captured hadn't been part of his plan to take over the third coach car.

O hell Noah thought the kid didn't deserve to die especially with what he had told him and maybe Dean was the only one who could stop the train from crashing and lay his and all the other spirits to rest. He remembered what his grandfather always told him and that was to swallow your pride and live to fight another day, that made his mind up "Ok, I'm putting the rifle down" he bend down and placed on the floor and then stood up.

"Kick it over here" Dan ordered as he released his female hostage and pushed her down on a seat

Noah did as he was told and assumed the usual position with his hands behind his head.

"Where the hell did these two come from?" Dan asked Jim

Jim rolled his eyes "Where do you think? The end car of course, they've been holding me hostage, that reminds me watch this one carefully he the leader of their little group" he pointed to Dean

Jim walked up to Noah and punched him in the face "That's pay back for earlier" he pushed Noah down the car towards Dean "Sit down" he instructed Noah to sit down on his chosen bench seat, Noah did has he was told and then Jim pointed towards Dean "Joint him"

As Noah shuffled along the seat to make room, Dean climbed painfully to his feet; his thigh was bleeding badly as he sat down next to Noah.

"Isn't this nice" Jim mocking said before turning to Dan "go tell Jessie what we've got ourselves here"

Dan nodded and walked towards the car door "Will you be alright on your own with these two?"

Sitting across the aisle from the two marshal's Jim had his reasons for putting them together; he placed his foot on Dean's right thigh he was pleased to see the marshal's grip the back of the seat in front as he inflicted pain "Go I'm fine but don't be long"

Dan took off, he passed through the second coach car and into the first where he found Ned and Tommy "Where's Jessie? "we've captured ourselves two marshals"

It was Tommy who answered him "In the freight car"

As Dan passed through into the freight car his eyes were drawn to the crucified priest, he couldn't take his eyes off of him

Jessie shouted at Dan "Why aren't you guarding the third car?" when he received no answer in reply he walked up to Dan and repeated himself.

Dan slowly tore his eyes away from the priest "We've captured two marshals, what you want me to do with them?"

"You left Rick guarding them?" Jessie didn't have much faith in Rick's ability to guard two marshals

"Rick's dead, Jim's watching them" Dan replied although he was talking he still couldn't take his eyes off the crucified priest

"Take Tommy and bring them to me" Jessie replied he saw that Dan was still staring at the priest "Now" he shouted

Dan was brought out of his fixation with the priest "Right away Jessie" he replied and then left the car. Going into the next car he informed a reluctant Tommy that he was with him.

"Awe but I want Ned to show me how to shoot fast" Tommy put his gun back in its holster and tried to draw as fast as Ned

"They're Jessie's orders so come on"

With great reluctance Tommy accepted his ordered and followed Dan down the cars towards the third car where Jim waited for their return

Sam watched the gunslinger Ned; he had now nearly drunk the whole of the bottle of whiskey and looked no worse for wear. His attention was drawn to the car door as another outlaw appeared in the car, he heard him say that they had captured two marshals he just hoped that Dean wasn't one of them, he remember what Shane had said about their leader Jessie hating marshals or any kind of lawman for that matter. He watched the new outlaw leave the car and returned minutes later taking Tommy with him. He again turned his attention back to Ned who was take another drink of the whiskey, how many more would it take for the gunslinger to become intoxicated by the alcohol, he glanced at Shane who shrugged his shoulders in reply to Sam inquisitive expression. It occurred to him that Ned was a seasoned alcoholic and it was going to take more than just one bottle of whiskey to get him drunk.

As the door to the third car open Jim pressed his foot down on Dean's thigh as he quickly pointed his gun towards the door, seeing it was Dan and Tommy returning he pointed the gun back at his captives and released the pressure on Dean's thigh.

"Jessie wants them" Tommy shouted down the car

"Up on your feet" Jim barked out removing his foot from Dean's wounded thigh

Still gripping the back of the seat in front Dean pulled himself up, his thigh was burning from the pressure Jim had been inflicting on it. He moved out from the seat and walked painfully towards the two waiting outlaws.

Jim shoved Noah up the car after Dean he was looking forward to what Jessie was going to do to the youngest one the other one he wanted him for himself. "Stay here" he ordered Dan while he followed Tommy and the two marshals out of the third car into the second.

Sam had started getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach as soon as the outlaws had left the car that Dean was in serious trouble, he didn't know if it was his physic thing or whether it was his closeness to his brother that was making him feel this way. He hoped that he was wrong but his hope soon died when he saw Tommy return with the two captured marshals and another outlaw bringing up the rear. He saw the way Dean was limping badly and the blood that was steeping through his trousers. Dean was hiding is pain well but only Sam knew how much pain his brother was truly in.

Entering the first car Dean was relieved to see Sam looking unarmed but the look Sam shot him told him that something was wrong. Dean looked away from Sam and concentration his eyes on walking down the car.

Jim pushed Noah into a vacant seat "stay there, I'm saving you for myself" he turned to Ned "watch him Ned, while I take this one to Jessie" Jim ordered as he pushed Dean forward

The sudden unexpected push sent Dean stumbling forward his right thigh hit the side of a bench seat, he almost bend double as the pain shot through his leg, gritting his teeth together he bit back against the white hot pain that ran down his leg.

Sam was nearly out of his seat before he realised it was unwise to show his brother any concern, Shane instantly knew who the marshal was to Sam, he looked around hoping that none of the outlaws had seen Sam's actions, he was relieved when none of them had.

Going through into the freight car Jim pushed Dean down onto the floor, unable to hold back as he felt excruciating pain as he landed heavy on his right thigh he bit out "Son of a bitch" he saw in front of him a pair of cowboy boots looking up he saw the leader of the outlaws. Two arms grabbed him by his biceps and pulled him towards the side of the car, where he was bound by rope to the slats on the side; he looked up at the dying priest hanging half crucified on the other side of the freight car.

"Where's Chubby" Jessie asked

"Dead, this one killed him" Jim kicked Dean in the side "the passengers have taken over the end car"

"Go back and help Dan guard the third carriage" Jessie ordered

"What about the end car?" Jim asked

"Leave them they can't do us any harm" Jessie replied

"Sure Jessie" Jim took his leave

Tommy squatted down in front of Dean, he spit out some tobacco juice onto the floor near Dean's foot and then took out his knife he ran the cold steel blade down the left side of Dean's face; he leaded in "ain't you pretty, just like a girl"

Dean pulled his head back at the smell of his bad breath and sight of his rotting teeth "Ever heard of dental hygiene cos I've gotta say this whole tobacco chewing thing isn't helping to cover up your bad breath"

Tommy looked up a Jessie with inquiring eyes he didn't understand what the marshal was talking about but Jessie was too busy looking through the back window to take any notice of his brother. So he back handed Dean across his face

"I'll take that as a no then" Dean replied

"Maybe I should have me some fun" he leaned in and licked up the side of Dean's face with his tongue, he laughed as Dean pulled back as far as he could in disgust as he felt his warm wet tongue slide up his face

Tommy turned to his brother "What we gonna do to him Jess?" he asked excitedly

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Eleven**

Jesse wanted time to think so far McKay hadn't shown any signs of coming out or relinquishing the gold to him. He looked out of the broken window and stared at the first freight car, it was too quiet and it unnerved him. He glanced over a Clint who was looking out of the other window, Clint just shrugged his shoulders. Jessie could hear his brother in the background rambling on to the marshal and he was getting on his nerves

"Aye Jess can't I have some fun with him" Tommy grabbed his crotch to show what type he meant, Dean pulled back with total disgust written across his face.

When Jessie didn't answer Tommy carried on "I bet that mouth of his sings prettier than a two bit whore, Jess"

Dean leaned forward as far has his robes would allowed "you shove your dick in my mouth and I'll swear to god I'll bite it off" Dean replied

He ran his knife over Dean's lips "maybe I should shove this here knife in that pretty mouth of yours instead"

Before Dean had a chance to come back with a witty reply he and Tommy both turned towards Jessie as he yelled out "God damn it, can't you be quite I'm trying to think over here" returned his attention back to the window "Go back and help Ned or Jim, I don't care which"

"Awe Jess you promised me I could have me some fun" Tommy replied making no effort to follow his brother's orders and leave

Clint saw it coming but he knew better than to interfere when Jessie was in one of his moods

Still squatting down in front of Dean Tommy didn't see his brother walk away from the window and his booted foot flying towards him, he just felt the pain as it kicked him in his side; the kick sent Tommy flying back losing his knife in the process, he fell into some wooden crates splitting one of the crates open "You do as you're told or I take my belt off to you"

Tommy scrambled away from the crates and his approaching brother, forgetting about his knife in his haste, when Jessie threatened him with the belt he knew he had done something to upset him, he hated making him angry "Jessie I'm sorry"

"Get out of my sight" Jessie yelled

No way did Tommy want the feel of Jessie's belt on his back again so Tommy jumped to his feet as fast as he could and ran from the freight car to the safety of the first car.

Dean watched the interaction between the two brothers he had seen where the knife had fallen as he worked to loosen the robes around his wrists, he needed to draw the outlaw's attention away from the abandoned knife and the only way he knew how was to draw the outlaw's attention on to him, he sensed that things weren't going the outlaw's way "McKay isn't going to just hand over the gold, you know"

Jessie Dalton looked down at his captive shooting him a fiery look, which didn't frighten Dean, one bit. Jessie walked round Dean's outstretched legs. One thing Jessie hated was being told something he already knew; he kicked the marshal in his wounded leg.

Dean sucked in air as white hot pain ran down his leg. Jessie placed his cowboy booted foot over the knife wound and pressed down. Dean virtually jumped off the floor as he screamed out in agony.

"I don't need a two bit marshal telling me about Marshal Gregory McKay" Jessie spat as if the word marshal was something distasteful on his tongue, he released the pressure on Dean's leg and squatted down in front of him. Removing the tin badge from Dean's waistcoat he drove the pin part deep into Dean's chest, Jessie watched the marshal suck in air "McKay is one cold bastard, doesn't care about anyone or anything except that tiny tin badge of the law" Jessie huffed "Well McKay's twisted version of the law"

Taking out his knife from his sheath and with a few quick flicks the buttons of Dean's waistcoat dropped off, he did the same with Dean's shirt until he saw skin. "You heard that McKay?" Jessie stood and walked over to the broken window "It's McKay's law, you like that wouldn't you to have the law named after your twisted version?" His question was met with silence.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean could just make out what was in the broken grate; poking through the hole was stick of dynamite. Dean looked away knowing that Jessie and the other outlaw Clint was oblivious to what was in the grate.

Jessie walked back over and squatted down in front of his captive, with the tip of his knife he ran it over Dean's chest stopping over his heart, "You think it right marshal that McKay should shoot an unarmed man in the back?" he slowly started to twist the knife into the marshal's chest, he watch with delight has the knife broke through his skin and he saw blood.

Between gritted teeth his chest was on fire Dean's answer was simple "No"

Clint walked away from window he tired of watching out; this was getting them nowhere. Walking over to the grates he decided to take his frustration out of them, he kicked the already damaged one and was surprised when it split completely open to reveal its contents.

"Jessie, we can't blow them out"

Jessie turned from torturing the marshal and looked at the sticks of dynamite

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched his brother being led out of the car, Dean was limping badly and knowing his brother he was masking a hell of lot more pain. Sam turned and looked at Shane, no words were spoken but Shane saw it in Sam's eyes that he wanted his help.

Ned Morgan empty the remaining contents of the whiskey bottle down his throat and slung the bottle onto the floor where it rolled down the car, he climbed to his feet and headed down the car stopping in front of Sam "Aye you guard got any more?"

Sam looked down the car towards the end seat; Morgan followed Sam's eyes grabbing Sam by his arm and yanking him from his seat. "Go get me more" he poked his gun in Sam's rib "now", Ned pushed Sam in the direction he had been looking.

Sam could feel Ned Morgan's eyes boring into his back as he moved down the car, ahead of him he saw the salesman on the back bench seat lifting his suitcase full of samples off the floor.

The forty year old liquor salesman had defiantly decided he was too old to be a travelling around the Wild West. It was time to find a good woman and settle down "Good luck I hope he chokes on it" he told Sam.

Sam took the case from him "Thanks, I really appreciate this". He headed back up the car towards the gunslinger. Ned Morgan literally snatched the suitcase from Sam's grip; instantly waving his gun at Sam to seat back down.

Ned Morgan watched the train guard sit back down; he suddenly spun round gun pointing ready to shot as he heard the door to the car open.

As Jim entered the car he reached for his gun as he saw Ned spin round and point his gun at him, only relaxing when he saw the recognition of who he was on Ned's face "Little jumpy there Ned?"

"Shouldn't sneak up on me like that" Ned replied as his eyes roamed over the passengers

"Who was sneaking?" Jim replied walking down the car his eyes fell on Noah "The marshal and I have some unfinished business" he pulled Noah from his seat pushing him towards the door leading to the second coach car.

Ned Morgan returned his attention to the suitcase, keeping his eye on his captives he opened it and whistled, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. There were bottles of whiskey, gin and bourbon, he chose one and sat back down on his seat. This time when the car door opened again and Tommy virtually stumbled in he didn't flinch. "What's up with you?" he asked

"Ain't done nothing" Tommy replied looking flustered

"Yeah right, then why are you running away from big brother's belt" Ned asked, the bottle of whiskey gripped tight against his chest.

"Ain't done nothing wrong"

"Sure you didn't" Ned replied in a disbelieving tone before he took another swig of whiskey

"Just wanted some fun" Tommy sulked, his eyes lit up as they fell on the suitcase of liquor, Jessie wasn't going to stop him having some fun. He grabbed a bottle of gin and took a long drink.

"Aye go easy there" Ned warned him

"Jess ain't here" Tommy held his arms out and spun round in a circle bottle in one hand

Everyone stopped when they heard the scream of pain that came from the adjoining freight car. Anger flared up in Sam he gripped the sides of the bench seats the bastards was hurting Dean. He looked from the gunslinger to the half-wit and back he had to do something soon before they killed his brother

"Sounds like Jessie having fun" Ned Morgan pointed out his voice slightly slurry.

Tommy seemed to contemplate for a moment how he was going to get his fun, he walked down the car, see the train guard he stopped "Ain't forgotten you busted my nose" he pointed his finger at Sam before moving on towards Sister Hannah. He slid on the bench seat next to her "Ain't it time we got to know each other" he licked his lips suggestively

"Where's Father George?" she asked politely

Tommy giggled taking another long drink of the gin, it warmed his throat on the way down "Jessie, he's my brother he crucified him, Jessie don't believe in god or the law"

"O my lord" realising what she had said she made the sign of the cross across her body and prayed for forgiveness.

Tommy leaned in to smell her scent; he looked down at her ample bosoms, he licked his lips and took another drink of gin as he watched them rise and fall as she breathed. His thoughts were dirty which made his dick ach for release. He couldn't wait no longer taking one last swig of the gin he threw the bottle aside and attacked the sister, ripping her clothes open to reveal those silky warm bosoms he knew she was hiding. As she screamed he slapped her across the face, pinning her arms down at her sides.

Without thinking Sam was out of his seat and across the car pulling Tommy off Sister Hannah as Tommy was slapping her again for screaming. Overpowering the drunken half-wit Sam went for Tommy's holstered gun, he was surprised how easy he was able to take it from him as he brought it swiftly down across the back of Tommy's head.

Ned Morgan was laughing at first at the sight of Tommy raping the sister until he saw the train guard jump to her aid; jumping up from his seat he pulled out his gun and fired at the train guard.

Having knocked out the half-wit outlaw Sam turned his attention to the gunslinger, but he was too late he heard the shot and then felt pain and suddenly he was falling.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Twelve**

Shane saw Sam bolt from his seat and grab the half-wit Tommy who was raping the nun, he looked towards Ned Morgan who was raising his gun as he rose from his seat, Shane looked back a Sam and then at the gunslinger's gun now trained on Sam, a split second later he was out of his seat and pushing Sam to the floor as he heard the gun fire it felt like no time had passed from the bullet leaving the chamber of the gun and his shoulder exploding in pain.

Landing on the floor with a thud Sam realised he hadn't been shot he had been pushed out of the way, quickly lifting the gun still tightly grasped in his hand he fired at Ned Morgan, the bullet hit the gunslinger square in the middle of his chest. As the gunslinger dropped to the floor Sam was on his feet snatching the gun from the gunslinger's hand as he lay dying. Slipping the gun into his trousers of his uniform he rushed over to Shane and checked his shoulder as he did he shouted out to one of the male passengers "Find something to tie the outlaw up with" the male passenger promptly removed his belt from his trousers and tied Tommy's hands behind his back and pulled him down the end of the carriage away from the sobbing sister then he did the gentlemanly thing and removed his jacket and handed to the sister to cover up her torn clothing.

"The bullet when straight through" Sam ripped part of his guard uniform off to make a bandage with "thanks, you saved my life" Sam really appreciated what Shane and done for him

"No need to thank me, I have a feeling you would have done the same for me?" Shane held out his arm for Sam to pull him up

Sam stood pulling Shane to his feet as he said "your right I would have" but his attention was drawn over Shane's shoulder towards the half-wit Tommy who was beginning to come around from the blow to the back of his head, Sam pushed passed Shane and walked up to Tommy, kneeling down in front of him he needed to know how many where in the first freight car with Dean, now that he was free he saw no point in rushing in there to rescue his brother only to be recaptured again. "How many outlaws are in the first freight car?"

"Ain't telling you nothing" Tommy shuffled backwards to lean again the coach car door

Sam didn't have the time or patience he grabbed hold of Tommy's hair and banged his already bruised head repeatedly against the car door until Tommy cried out, pleading for him to stop "I'll tell yer"

Sam released his head "How many?"

"Jessie and Clint that all" Tommy saw Sam raise his hand again "just them I swear, ain't telling no lies"

Sam stood and handed one of his two guns to Shane "keep guard"

Shane took the gun "I know your brother's in there but you can't go in there alone, it'll be two against one, its suicide?"

Sam loaded his gun with bullets "You're right he's my brother and who said anything about going in there alone" Sam reached down and grabbed Tommy by his arm pulling him to his feet he pushed him down the car

"My brother Jessie gonna pump yer so full of lead" Tommy shook his head "He ain't gonna be pleased"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignoring the pain from the deep cut on his chest where Jessie had twisted the knife in, Dean looked at Tommy's abandoned knife, he glanced back at the two outlaws, Jessie and Clint who was busy examining the wooden box full of dynamite as he worked at getting his right wrist free from the robe, he could feel the blood running down his hand where the rope had cut deep into his skin but the rope was giving, his blood was helping and given enough time he knew he would be able to slip his hand out.

"A couple of sticks of dynamite and boom problem solved, no more marshals to worry about" Clint thought it was a good idea he couldn't see why Jessie didn't like it

"You idiot" Jessie slapped Clint on his forehead with the palm of his hand "not only will you blow the marshals up but the freight car too and knowing our luck you'll blow the fucking gold off the train as well" Jessie paced the floor of the car and shot a glance at the marshal "one stick should do it"

Dean stopped when he saw Jessie look his way he waited until the outlaw had turned back before he restarted, minutes later he breathed a sigh of relief when his sore bleeding wrist slipped out; he looked towards the two outlaws who hadn't noticed, Jessie was busy lighting up a cigarette as Dean started to untie his left hand. He knew had to stop them from using the dynamite; an explosion could have started a chain reaction or it could have been the main reason why the train crashed. Now completely free he dived for the abandoned knife just as Jessie lighted the fuse on the stick of dynamite and walked with Clint towards the broken window. Dean's blood covered hand reached the knife rolling on to his back he threw it a the big prize-fighter Clint, quickly as his wounded leg would allow Dean made it to his feet and rushed at Jessie.

Jessie wasn't going to give Gregory McKay any warning; the bastard didn't deserve it not after he shot down his unarmed Pa, twice in the back during a gunfight between the Marshals and the Newton Gang. Hearing Clint's cry of pain Jessie was brought out of his thoughts, turning he saw why his brother's knife was lodged in Clint's back, a split second later before he had time to react the marshal was on him knocking the explosive from his hand.. The dynamite with its half burnt fuse hit the floor and rolled away down the freight car near to broken box of dynamite sticks.

Dean got two good punches in to Jessie's face before Jessie retaliated back with a good one of his own; his fist hit Dean hard on the nose sending blood spraying and Dean flying backwards away from the outlaw as Jessie reached for his holstered gun. Quickly recovering from the blow Dean saw the gun now in Jessie's hand; he kicked out with his wounded leg immediately feeling white hot pain as his foot made contact with the gun which was sent sliding across the car floor. There wasn't enough time to get the gun and put out the dynamite, turning his head he saw that the flame had nearly reached the end of the fuse, beads of sweat rolled down his face as the exertion as he scrambled to his feet limping across the car he threw himself on top of the lighted dynamite in an attempt to smother it with his body before it exploded

Seeing the marshal go for the dynamite Jessie scrambled across the floor on his knees towards the gun, reaching it he grabbed hold and turned back pointing the gun at the marshal he cocked it.

Dean lifted his body off the dynamite into a kneeling position as he yanked the fuse out sighing with relief, it was short lived as he cringed when he heard the sound of the outlaw gun cocking, he dropped the now harmless stick of dynamite on the floor then turned towards the outlaw as Jessie pulled the trigger. Dean didn't know who was more surprised him or the outlaw when the gun jammed.

Jessie tried pulling the trigger once again as the marshal rose to his feet, giving up on the gun Jessie threw it at the marshal who managed to duck out of the way, pulling his knife from its sheath the outlaw charged forward.

Dean stood slightly hunched leaning mostly on his good leg he wiped the blood dripping down his nose from the outlaw's earlier punch, awkwardly he ducked the flying gun as Jessie came at him with the knife; preparing himself he jumped back as best he could as the outlaw swung the knife across his mid section, he leaned back the knife swinging back the other way once again across his mid section, seeing a opening his punched out and caught the outlaw in the side, it wasn't hard enough to double Jessie over but it slowed him down, giving Dean time to grab the outlaw's arm holding the knife. He brought his bad leg down on the back of Jessie right knee, that action along sent white hot pain up his leg and left side. The only satisfaction he got was when Jessie screamed out in pain but then as Jessie was falling he grabbed hold of Dean's badly injured leg, pressing his fingers deep into the bleeding wound, Dean fought to stay on his feet as more crippling white pain shot through his body, suddenly his vision was fading and he was falling with the outlaw to the floor, losing his grip on the Jessie's arm in the process

Suddenly Jessie hand was free as the marshal landed slightly on top of him, lifting the knife he raised it over the marshal's heart as he did he heard the sound of a gun firing and then immense pain, suddenly he had no control as his body started to go limp his arm flopped to the floor, the knife sliding from his grip.

Sam pushed the half-wit Tommy through the door of the first freight car and saw his brother half laid on the outlaw and about to be stabbed through the heart, the muscle in his jaw twitched and tightened a sign that he was determined not to lose his brother as he fired the gun.

Tommy stood unable to believe that his brother was dead "ain't dead, he ain't dead, Jess ain't dead" he took a few steps forward and collapsed to his knees "Can't be dead" he sobbed

Sam felt sorry for the half-wit as left him and rushed over to his brother immediately feeling for a pulse and assessing his injuries as Dean started to stir "Dean, you with dude?"

Dean could hear sobbing "Sam?", confused he opened his eyes and met his brother's as Sam leaned over him, turning his head Dean looked at the outlaw's dead body and then saw Tommy "What happened?"

"You fainted" Sam smirked "Then I shot him before he was able to stab you in the heart"

"What?" Dean quickly snapped his head back to look at Sam "dude I did not faint"

"Looked like it to me" Sam sighed; the smirk was replaced with a look of concern, he took in the paleness of Dean's skin and the various bleeding areas "God Dean you look like crap"

"Yeah, well news flash Sammy I feel like crap, help me up" Dean extended his arm for Sam to grab; Sam automatic grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "There can't be many left now?" Sam mused making sure that Dean could stand on his own before going over to collect the outlaws' guns

Dean watched his brother collect up the guns and passed one to him, he checked the gun for bullets as Sam tied Tommy to the slats on the side of the car, he had this twisted sick feeling in his stomach that time was short and a plan started to form, if thing didn't turned out the way they wanted there was no reason for them both to die on the train, Sammy could live in this century far safer than in their own century, he could have a normal life find a nice girl and get married Dean answered his brother's question "probably about two, come on Sam we got work to do" Dean purposely neglected to mention the outlaw up front with the engine driver as he tried to walk as best he could out of the car into the first coach car.

Sam watched his brother leave the freight car; Dean was virtually dragging his wounded leg he shook his head, he couldn't let Dean get injured further.

Shane turned from the end car door and pointed his gun as he heard the other car door open, having heard a gunshot coming from the freight car he had feared the worst, immediately he sighed with relief when he saw Sam and his brother walk through. "You ok?" he said walking back up the car towards them.

"We're good" Sam replied as Dean lowered himself painfully onto a bench seat

Taking off his jacket to the guards' uniform and squatting down Sam tore it apart to make some bandages for Dean's leg and right wrist, the wound on his chest would have to wait until later

"Just patch me up quickly; we need to deal with the other outlaws" Dean ordered

"You can barely walk Dean, Shane and I will handle them" Sam pulled the new bandage tight round his brother's leg

Biting back a cry, his body shook from the effort, he managed to grind out "What, no way Sam, I'm not letting you go in there without me"

"Yes you are" Sam's jaw one again tightened with determination, he was going to win this one "Dean you're in no fit state"

Hell and high water wouldn't stopped Dean when his mind was made up on something but this battle he had decided to let Sam win because he had a war to fight, unknowingly Sam had given him the time he needed to unsure his safety, he lowered his head in defeat.

Sam took that as a sign that he had won "Someone as to guard the passengers?"

Dean nodded he would and then looked up "Be careful Sam" he wanted to say more but he couldn't, he didn't want Sam getting suspicious especially of an unprompted chick flick moment.

Sam stood up pleased with himself that for once he had won "You know I will" he walked down the car towards Shane.

Dean watched them go out onto the platform then immediately rose from his bench seat; he painfully walked as fast as he could out of the door and back on to the freight car platform, where he bent awkwardly down on one knee and unfastened the first car coupling from the freight car, he stood on the platform and watched as the freight car pull away from the coach cars, "good bye Sammy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rose Bobby pulled his truck over to the side of the road directly opposite the ravine at Cheat River, looking at his watch he knew it was getting close to the time the train plunged down the ravine, grabbing his binocular he jumped out of his truck and scanned the railroad track for the ghost train

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Chapter Thirteen **

The fireman Arthur shovelled the last of his pile of coal into the belly of the steam engine as he shot a glance at Fred the engine driver; they had known each other and worked together for years. He saw the looked on Fred's face, it was a look that said we have to do something, the train and the passengers are our responsibility, Arthur knew like Fred that there had been so many attacks on trains recently where the track lines were removed causing derailment killing and injuring passengers, he wasn't prepared to let that happen on his run.

Arthur checked the pressure gauge and wiped the sweat from his brow with an old rag and turned to the outlaw "Need more coal" he motioned to the coal car behind where the outlaw stood. The outlaw Billy stepped aside for the fireman to pass as Fred the engine driver reached up for the whistle chain, he waited for Arthur to get into position. Shovel in hand gripping it tightly Arthur walked up to the coal car he hoped that their plan would work if it didn't they had just lost their one and only chance. As Fred pulled the whistle chain Arthur watched the outlaw turned his head in the direction of the engine driver in surprise. Arthur lifted up his shovel with the intention of striking the outlaw around the head but he faltered, he had never harmed anyone before it wasn't in his nature, thinking and planning it was one thing but actually doing it was another, now he wasn't sure he could do it.

At the sound of the whistle Billy instinctively turned towards the engine driver, he knew they had been planning something, he had seen all the looks they given each other, the whispers. Immediately he turned back to see the fireman menacingly holding the shovel ready to attack. He didn't falter he fired at the fireman sending him staggering backwards his hand dropping the shovel he reached up with his hand to cover the bullet hole in his chest.

"Arthur" Fred screamed out moving forward he stopped when the outlaw pointed his gun at him.

"Get back" Billy pointed the gun at the engine driver he walked back towards the dying fireman with one hand he pulled him up; momentarily taking his gun off Fred but not his eyes he used both hands to push the fireman over the side of the train.

Fred gasped in horror and looked way as the outlaw started to push Arthur over the side, he knew now he was on his own and it was a lonely feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stood on the platform to the third coach car Sam peered through the window he could see just one outlaw with his back towards them. As quietly as he could Shane twisted the door handle pushing the door open for Sam to enter. As Sam slipped into the car with his gun raised the outlaw Dan turned to see the guard armed with a gun but in that split second it took for Dan to see the guard and raise his gun Sam had fired, the bullet hit the outlaw in the head sending him flying back against the rear car door, there were screams and gasps of relief from passengers.

"Nice shot Sam"

Sam ignored Shane's praise something else had attracted his attention "Are we slowing down?"

Shane stood in silence for a moment, he hadn't noticed before but now that Sam had mentioned it "Yeah"

Why in hell were they slowing down, Sam rushed to the car door and out onto the platform he saw why, the coach car had been uncoupled from the rest of the train and it was leaving them behind. Sam saw Dean stood on the platform and realization struck him; Dean was sacrificing himself so he could live.

"Dean, Dean; don't do this, please don't do this" Sam shouted as he jumped off the slowing down car and started to run after the train "Dean you bastard don't leave me"

Dean climbed onto the handrail of the platform and was about to pull himself on to the roof when he heard Sam calling his name, he stopped and turned his head back, tears now streaming down his face "Live for me Sammy, be safe" he shouted out hoping that Sam could hear him before he painfully pulled himself up onto the roof of the freight car

Sam carried on running as the train moved farther and farther away from him, exhausted he stopped and fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face "Dean I don't want to live here without you, what am I going to do without you" Dean had always been there for him when they were growing up even at Stanford there were times he wished Dean had been there for him, Sam watched the train until it was almost a spot on the horizon.

From the roof of the freight car Dean couldn't look back, he didn't want to leave Sam, hell no but he couldn't let Sam die either, he knew Sam would be pissed with him, but it was better to be pissed and alive than dead. Dean hobbled down the roof as he jumped on to the roof of the first freight car his bad leg slipped off, grabbing on to the roof he managed to pull himself up as hot white pain ran down his leg, wiping the sweat from his face he carried on gritting his teeth together. Hearing a shot ring out he quicken his pace, reaching the end of the roof he saw the outlaw push the fireman over the side. He prepared himself for the pain that would explode down his leg as he jumped down onto the coal car, moving forward in a sort of crouched position Dean crossed the car, a few times he feet sunk down into the black dusty coal and he had to pull himself out. Reaching the end he lay down on his stomach and waited for the throbbing in his leg to subside a little. He aimed at the outlaw but he was stood to near the engine driver. Dean lowered the gun and wiped the sweat from his face on his coal dust covered sleeve. Looking again he saw the outlaw had moved away so he took aim and fired.

Fred looked at the pressure gauge without more coal the train would start to slow down which was a good thing in his mind, the less speed the less damage caused if it was derailed. The outlaw suddenly peered over his shoulder as if reading his thoughts, "We need to keep the pressure up I'll get some more coal but I'll be still watching you so no tricks"

As the outlaw moved away towards the coal car a shot rang out Fred turned to see the outlaw fall to his knees he rushed over picking up the shovel and did what Arthur should have done he whacked the outlaw in the back of the head. Looking up he saw his saviour covered in coal dust, blood and sweat but to Fred it was the best sight he had ever seen.

Dean climbed down from the coal car and limped towards the engine driver, the was no time for explanations "You've got to stop train, it's going to crash"

Fred didn't question he immediately turned back to the controls and started to release the pressure and then in celebration he pulled the whistle several times. Dean stood and watched with relief he had done it, as he congratulated himself he heard the sound of a gun cocking and then felt the barrel on the back of his head. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" a familiar voice said to the engine driver

Dean couldn't believe it "You" he stammered out of all the people he would never have picked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby sat on the bonnet of his truck and looked down at the picture of the ten marshals, suddenly he questioned what he was doing there, was he there to pay his last respects like it was their funeral, the boys were like sons to him. He banged his fist down hard on the bonnet in utter frustration there was nothing he could do but watch it happen, jumping down of the bonnet he walked around to the driver's side door gripped it thru the open window with both hands he head down with defeat he realised he couldn't do it, he couldn't watch the train plunge down the ravine, he couldn't watch them die. The sound of a whistle in the distance made him look up, the train was approaching he pulled the door open and climbed in reaching for the key in the ignition he found himself stopping instead he slammed the steering wheel with his fist, grabbing his binoculars he climbed out. He had to see it with his own eyes because if he didn't he would never accept that they were dead.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its very much appreciated **

GHOST TRAIN

**Final Chapter **

Sam climbed to his feet and carried on walking in the direction of where the train went, what right had Dean to plan his future, decide what was best for him, he was old enough to make his own decisions; he had spent four years making his own decisions at Stanford and then along comes Dean and starts treating him like a child again. Sam was pissed beyond belief but as he continued walking up the track he came to realise he wasn't pissed at Dean; his brother was only doing what came natural to him, he always put Sam first, something he had been doing since he was a small child. No, Sam was pissed off with himself for not thinking of uncoupling the cars and sacrificing himself for Dean, at times he knew he could be so selfish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood still as the gun moved around from the back of his head to his forehead "Tell me why?" Dean asked

"Why do you think?"

"Is it really worth all these people dying for?"

"I didn't kill anyone that was you and the others" he turned his attention to the train driver "Get some coal and stoke the boiler were going to be making a slight detour"

"What, there no other tracks just this one" Fred blurted out

"There an old mining rail track up ahead"

"No you can't, the track crosses over an old bridge, it won't support the weight of the train" Fred shouted out in disbelieve

"Yes it will"

The engine maybe but not with the coal car and the freight car carrying so much gold Fred thought as he shot the marshal a look and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby looked through his binoculars he could now hear the train coming down the track but he still couldn't see it and the suddenly it was there appearing out of nowhere glowing in a bright light as it steam bellowing out of its chimney. Bobby's heart missed a beat it was going to happen just as like old Jefferson said it would. Now was the time to pray, if there was anybody upstairs he hoped they were listening because those boys needed a much deserved miracle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time was running out and Dean knew it, he had to do something and soon as he glanced at the engine driver when he said "Someone needs to change the track over"

Their captor turned his head towards the engine driver "That will be you and don't try anything stupid or the marshal here going to have an extra hole in his head"

In that split second as the man holding the gun at Dean's head turned to look at the engine driver Dean went for the gun pushing it up, he knew it was risky but he knew from past experiences you had take your chances when they came along. The gun went off into the air as they both struggled for possession. Dean shouted to the engine driver who was staring at them "Don't stand there stop the train"

Fred nodded and started once again lowering the pressure as the two men battled on behind him.

Dean released one hand from the gun and elbowed his captor in the face, getting the better of him with one hand still having a death grip on the gun he turned his back into the man's torso and backed elbowed him in the ribs, now with both arms he grabbed the man's arm and yanked it down over his shoulder twisted it into a painful arm lock, as Dean pulled further on the arm the gun fell from the man hand onto the floor, the man retaliated back with two hard punches to Dean's left kidney with his free hand. Dean's initial reaction was to protect his kidney from further abuse so he released his attacker's arm and spun back round to punch his attacker in the face; his fist hit the man on the nose sending blood flying. Dean threw another punch but this time it was blocked, the block was followed up with a punch which knocked Dean to the floor, from the corner of his eye he saw the engine driver rushing over to pick up the gun, suddenly Dean saw their captor pull out a hided knife from up his sleeve. There was no way the engine driver would make it to the gun in time let alone fire it before the man threw the knife, in that split second he knew why the train crashed, ignoring the pain that was screaming out from his leg he jumped to his feet and rushed between them just as the man threw the knife and suddenly it was embedded in Dean's heart and he was slipping down to his knees, his vision was fading but he still he heard the gun fire from behind him and saw their attacker falling backwards before there was nothing but a white blinding light and Dean thought that maybe this was heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby watched the train as it moved along the track, preparing himself for the train to plunge down the ravine. Bobby closed his eyes against the sudden bright light and when he opened them the train was gone, Bobby scanned the ravine for the ghost train when he found nothing he rushed back to his truck and picked up the old photograph of the ten marshals he slowly nodded his head as it sunk in at what had just happened before looking back at the rail track before he let out a sigh of relief.

He looked skywards "Thank you"

He knew they could do it he looked back at the photograph in his hand and a smiled crossed his face as Dean was no longer in the photograph a stranger's face looked back at him were Dean's face had once been, he jumped back in his truck and drove towards the rail tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still walking down the track Sam was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light he instinctively covered his eyes against the sheer brightness, when it was gone he removed his hand and looked around unsure what had just happen then he looked down at himself and saw that he was no longer wearing the train guard's uniform instead he was back in his normal clothes, he started running slowly then picked up speed running as fast as his legs would allow. It seem like he was running for forever and his long legs suddenly started to tire but then up ahead he saw Dean laid face down on the lines unmoving, with every bit of energy he had left in him in started to run forwards towards his brother but as he neared he faltered when he saw a ghostly figure wearing a engine driver's uniform appear next to his brother "No" he heard himself cry out before he started running again.

Dean eyes shot open as he lay face down on the rail tracks, he took a moment to gather his thoughts together, he wasn't quite sure what had happen and why he was still alive or was he, could he be a ghost?

"No you not a ghost" he heard a voice say, Dean lifted his head to see the train driver stood over him

"Thank you son; you saved me and now I can rest in peace knowing that somebody at last knows the truth that I wasn't the cause of the train crashing, that's all I ever wanted" Dean watched the train driver fade as he walked away before he blacked out.

Sam reached Dean and collapsed at his side before turning him over, he looked up and down his brother's body in shock or amazement he didn't know which because there was no wounds on his body except for been dirty and pale he was alright. "Jesus"

Dean opened his eyes and saw his tired truly pissed off brother, he tried to lightened the moment "I go by the name of Dean now not Jesus"

Sam shook his head "I should whip your hide for what you did, for once will you let me save you?"

"You know I can't Sam"

"No more that a Zebra can change its stripes hey?" Sam replied

Dean lowered his eyes away from his brother's "I couldn't let you die, I couldn't go on"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I couldn't go on without you?"

"No"

They both heard footsteps and looked up to see Bobby running down the track a look of concern written across it. "You boys alright?" he asked as he reached him.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, reading each other's thoughts they replied in unison "Yeah we're good"

"So why the hell are you laying on the track?"

"We left the impala on the road side so we kinda need a lift" Dean replied

Bobby smiled "well what you waiting for a formal invitation"

Sam stood and pulled Dean to his feet, they started to walk down the track "Who was it?" Sam asked

"Who was what?"

At times Sam thought Dean could be infuriating "Who crashed the train?"

"One of the passengers in the end car called Walt Buchanan" Dean walked alone for a few minutes than shook his head "Had me fooled I thought he was one of the good guys but all along he was just after the gold how wrong you can be about some people"

**The End**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story and thank you for review plus a big thank you to all those who have added it to their favourite list.**


End file.
